Griffin HeartBreakers vs Phoenix Boys
by CuteHarmony
Summary: Hermione thought her life was in peace. However when Harry breaks her heart once again, Hermione shall show both Harry and his band whats she and her friends are made of. Griffin Heartbrekers sequel!
1. Here we go Again

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKRS VS. PHOENIX BOYS**

Hermione didn't expect it. She knew she loved him. But when he said those words her world came crashing down on her. Her heart broke in millions of pieces. She had friends yet whatever they did she had not changed. She had not forgotten that day.

The day Harry said "I don't love you," It had hurt her. A year and a half they had been dating. Hermione had done everything to make him and herself happy. It was one of the best times she had. And now it was gone.

Only memories were left. Memories of their hugs, kisses and their hushed talks. She knew love didn't last sometimes but she didn't want to believe that, that was what happened though. And it had hurt her. Even her mum and dad who she now called Remus. Had tried to help but it didn't mend her broken heart. Harry's parents also tried to help but once again it didn't make any effect.

Here she sat on the Hogwarts Express. She sat with her friends. Ginny, Luna and Lavender were all talking about boys while Hermione looked out of the window. It was her last year at Hogwarts. She was Head Girl and Harry and Head Boy.

She was glad when she received the letter however she then wore a frown when she found out that Harry was going to be the Head Boy. Hermione heard the train stop. It was a new year. She would try to make it the best year ever. And for her to do that she needed music. And that was exactly what they were going to get.

_**And from here starts the sequel of Griffin Heartbreakers. Hope you guys enjoy this story!**_


	2. The Challenge Begins

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS VS. PHOENIX BOYS**

Hermione sat down beside Ginny. Lavender and Luna sat on the other side of the table. They were waiting patiently for the sorting to end. And when it did Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to a knew year, students. This year will be fun year as we are going to have a winter dance," many of the girls giggled as the boys groaned. Hermione smiled at her friends who's eyes were twinkling.

"We will also be having a quidditch tournament for the first time ever," this made the boys cheer loudly at the news. The girls were trying to be silent but ended up at laughing at the boys joy.

"And lastly this year we will be hosting, once again the talent show," with that the whole Great Hall cheered. They clapped and yelled at the news. This was one of the best news for Hermione.

"Our winners from last time, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones will be the judges as well as Professor Flitwick and I," Hermione kept clapping.

"However there will be different rules. This year the houses will compete against each other," many of them were confused.

"Maybe I should just post the rules tomorrow," everyone sighed in relief.

"And lastly no one is allowed in the forbidden forest or you will die in slowly yet painful death," Hermione only shrugged. She never understood why he would say such words in front of young, innocent eleven year old.

"Well let the feast begin," with that he clapped his hands as food appeared on the table. The new students seemed fascinated by the food until a loud crash was heard. Everyone turned to look at a girl with blond hair and ice cold blue eyes. All the male population seemed intrigued by her beauty.

All the boys there sighed as they saw her smile at the professors. Her teeth were white and straight. Hermione watched as all the 'men' drooled for the girl. Professor Dumbledore then stood up once more.

"It seems that we missed a student. We have a new seventh year. Her name is Krystal Jay," the girls just clapped as the boys whistled at the girls direction. Krystal waved as she sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. For a minute or a two everyone waited anxiously to see in which house she would be put in.

The hat then spoke one word "Gryffindor," Hermione heard groans from disappointment. All the boys from her table made loud noises as she walked up to the table. Hermione turned her head to see Harry trying to get closer to Krystal. Hermione felt her heart stop for a moment. She took in a deep breath and looked away.

_'It's not worth it,_' The noise then quieted down as everyone began eating. Hermione saw her friends giving their boyfriends angry glares. Hermione noticed why. All of them were watching the new girl. Hermione even thought she saw drool on their faces.

After dinner Hermione had showed the first years to their dorms as Harry showed the boys their dorms. When they finished they walked into their new dorm room. Hermione looked at Harry when they were outside the portrait that lead to their dorms.

"So whats the password?," she asked in a soft voice. Harry shrugged.

"Um...How about Godric?," she asked once more, in a higher voice. Harry only nodded as he said the password. Hermione smiled at the mini common room that they had. It was just like the Gryffindor one just smaller.

Hermione then saw to room doors. One with the name of Harry on a plaque and the other with her name. Hermione walked to her door and opened it slowly. Her room was decorated with the colors both sky blue and a simple white. Hermione smiled at the room.

She then saw another door that lead to the bathroom. When she was finally in she opened the door on the other side. There was Harry's room. It was the same arrangement but with the Gryffindor colors. Hermione saw Harry looking at her. He was on his bed. He patted the side next to him.

Hermione sat beside him waiting for him to talk. Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know how we broke up?," he asked in a soft voice. Hermione was surprised so she only nodded at him.

"Well I need your help," Hermione rubbed her temple lightly.

"On what?," her voiced seem husky as she felt herself getting warmer.

"I...I like...I think I like Krystal," Harry looked at Hermione waiting for a response. Hermione was silent as she watched the gloomy sky from his window.

"You don't even know her," Harry knew she was going to say that.

"I know but I want to know her...And I think she should know the real me, you know," Hermione only sighed at Harry. She really wasn't expecting that. She was already heart broken but this was just cutting the line.

"Can I think about it," Harry chuckled. Hermione didn't understand at all.

"Why are you laughing," her voice was now in her usual bossy tone.

"Nothing," Hermione stood up from the bed but stopped when she heard Harry's voice.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione," Hermione turned to looked at his eyes.

"Sweet Dreams Harry," she gave him a weak smile. When she was finally in her room she slumped down on her bed. Her first day had gone far worse then she thought it would've had been.

She felt her head hit her pillow as her body was covered with blankets. She touched her forehead lightly. She missed when Harry would kiss her head gently before going to bed. Or how he had spent nights in her room as she was wrapped in his strong arms. How sometimes Harry would make her sneak out of her dorm just to snog under the stars in the night. Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek.

With that she fell asleep only to have dreams of their past.

* * *

><p><em>Dream<em>

_Hermione was sitting down on the porch of the Potters household. She was on a bench with a book in her arms. The night was shinning with bright stars and beautiful moon that brought light to the dark world. This was how Hermione loved spending her Tuesday nights. She was staying over at the Potters only to see her boyfriend._

_Harry came out without making noise thanks to quidditch. He then covered Hermione's eyes with his strong, firm hands._

"_Guess who?," he whispered into her ear. Hermione felt her world rushing as she heard his voice. However Hermione smiled._

"_Um...Ron?," she joked. Harry finally let go so Hermione was able to see him._

"_Aw you prefer Ron then me?," he gave her puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist. But she couldn't help but keep playing around with him._

"_Well he is funny...Oh and how he eats...," Hermione couldn't continue before laughing. Harry laughed along._

"_And what about me?," he asked in a husky tone. Hermione gave him a sly smile._

"_Well, Your handsome, modest, funny oh and did I mention sexy," Harry moaned in her ear which caused Hermione's smile to become a smug grin._

"_Hermione...Now your brilliant, funny, cute, beautiful oh and did I mention irresistible," Hermione giggled._

"_No you didn't," Harry chuckled as he hugged Hermione from the waist. He gazed into her eyes._

"_Its beautiful out here isn't it?," Hermione sighed as she placed her head on his chest._

"_It is," she answered. Harry lifted up her chin._

"_But your more beautiful," he moved his head. Their heads touched and their noses rubbed against the others._

"_I missed you," she said to Harry. He gave her a soft smile._

"_I missed you more," he brushed his lips onto hers. They broke apart for a moment. They gazed into each others eyes with love pouring out of them._

"_I love you," Harry said as he captured Hermione lips. Hermione pulled away._

"_And I love you," they kissed with love and passion that burned through their bodies._

"_I'll always love you...Forever and always...I promise," he whispered. Hermione just kissed him once more taking those words to heart. She would've have never expected to see that promise brake._

_Dreams is now over...(I guess)_

Hermione woke up from the beeping. She got up from her bed to start the day. Another day that she was going to dread waking up to.

When Hermione got down stairs she noticed that everyone was surrounding the bulletin board. She walked up to see the new talent show rules.

**Dear Students,**

**This year we will be hosting the Talent show once again. We will have new rules. And here they are.**

**Everyone is aloud to participate**

**The houses won't be competing against the other.**

**And if you sing you must have someone playing the music for you (Only because Professor Flitwick can't do it anymore for he is the judge)**

**Not much of a change. So please sign up and get ready to perform. Practice and have fun. Hope to see you there.**

**Best of Luck**

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

Hermione smiled at the new rules. She turned to see her band already with their instruments. She laughed at them who were now wearing sheepish smiled.

"What can you say we're addicted to the art of music," Lavender said as she shrugged. Hermione chuckled at her friends.

"Good cause I think I have an idea," the girls knew where she was going. They smirked.

"So lets going," with that they disappeared not knowing that a certain red head was listening to their conversation. Ron ran to his band.

"I Just found out that Hermione and her band are going to compete again," he told all the boys in the Gryffindor common room. All of them groaned. They new that they were a hard opponent. They all then turned their heads towards Harry.

"Okay we will show then what we are made of," the boys cheered as Ron patted his back.

"Wait we need to change our name then," Harry seemed confused.

"Why?," he asked. Draco then answered "Have you heard our name...What kind of name is Green Red boys or was it the other way around?," Ron and Neville began fighting about which way it went.

"Okay we'll change our name to...," they were all thinking until Neville spoke up.

"Phoenix Boys," they all smiled. It was exactly what they needed.

* * *

><p>The next day in the Great Hall both bands were talking about the talent show. Until Harry stopped talking and looked at Hermione.<p>

"Hey, do you mates think we could beat them?," they all nodded.

"Well then lets have some fun with that," Harry and his band were now beside Hermione and her band. It seemed as everyone froze when they saw.

"Hermione?," Hermione turned to see Harry.

"Yes," He gave her a sly smile.

"Lets have some fun with the competition," Hermione only nodded.

"Lets make a bet...If I win you and your team will have to tell us your first crush's name," Hermione smiled at him.

"Same thing with you," Harry was quite.

"What?," Hermione held out her hand.

"Deal?," Harry nodded as he shook her hand. Hermione felt that fire that she was missing in his hand.

"Deal," he responded. The other bands then looked at each other.

"Griffin HeartBreakers," said Hermione

Both the bands answered at the same time. "Vs...," While Harry just smiled.

"Phoenix Boys,"


	3. Just a Song

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS VS. PHOENIX BOYS**

Her band wore a smile. The song was amazing. Well that's what they thought. She had just told her relationship in a song. A beautiful song with much compassion.

"Its beautiful," said Luna as she hummed a tune to match the song. Hermione blushed at the praise that she was reciving from her friends. Ginny then immediately grabbed her guitar. She gave Luna two quills. Lavender suddenly knew what was going on so she took hold of her bass.

Ginny began playing as Lavender and Luna followed. Hermione realized what they were up to as she began to sing.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
>When I caught your eye<br>And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
>You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me<br>Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me _

Clapping was heard. All the girls turned around to see Ron smiling at them. Lavender hugged him with practically all her might. When they pulled away Ron smiled at Hermione.

"It seems that you haven't lost it Herms," Hermione just laughed at him.

"Thanks Ron, OH and don't call me Herms," she said in a more serious tone. Ginny rolled her eyes at her and her nicknames problem.

"So sister of mine it seems that I might win this year," he wore a sly grin. Ginny just smirked.

"Really have you seen us? We can beat you anytime anywhere except the bathroom," all the girls burst out laughing at her joke. However Ron gave her a disgusted look.

"Bloody Hell Ginny! I didn't want that image in my head," this caused the girls to laugh even harder with Ron following not far behind.

"Well ladies I'm hungry so lets go eat," Hermione chuckled at him.

"When aren't you hungry," Lavender giggled and kissed Ron on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room when Seamus appeared.<p>

"Hermione I'm bored," he whined.

"And why are you telling me this?," Seamus just shrugged as he sat beside her.

"Lets go do something," Hermione laughed at his face as he kept whining.

"No," was all she said before he took her book.

"Give it back," she ordered. Seamus just threw it in the air and caught it.

"No," was all he said.

"Give it back," she said one more.

"No,"

"Give it,"

"No,"

"Give it here Finnigan," he only laughed.

"So now I'm Finnigan...Never Granger," he then left running Hermione chasing him. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She was having fun again.

"Come and get it Granger!," he exclaimed as he ran all through the castle. Hermione laughed as Seamus fell to the floor laughing as hard as he could.

Hermione finally grabbed her book with a smug smile attached to her face. Seamus then noticed that they were beside the lake. Seamus grabbed her arm and pushed her inside the lake. Hermione gasped.

"Not fair," was all she said before pulling him in with her. They stayed there playing in the water for more than in hour. Hermione couldn't believe that she was having fun and it wasn't wait any of her real friends.

They both got out with their bodies soaking wet. Hermione smiled at Seamus who was shaking back and forth trying to get dry. Hermione only giggled at his antics.

"You know we have a thing called magic," she took out her wand and dried them both. Seamus gave her a sheepish smile.

"Thanks Seamus,"

"What for?," he asked.

"For making my day," he smiled as he put his arm on her shoulders and walked back inside the castle.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Hermione and Seamus chased each other back and forth laughing. He saw them both in the lake splashing the other. And he watched them together with Seamus's arm on Hermione's shoulder.<p>

He sighed, he ran his fingers through his messy black hair. He felt wrong watching them but he couldn't look away. He felt something weird in his stomach as he saw them laughing and enjoying themselves.

"What's wrong with me," he shook his head however he them remembered the time when he and Hermione would walk in hand in hand around the lake. He knew he was to supposed to feel happy for Hermione but he felt wrong. He just didn't know why.

Harry heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Ron.

"You ready we have to practice," he nodded as he took one last glance from where Hermione had left.

"Yeah, lets go,"

* * *

><p>Hermione and Seamus walked into the common room joking around. There in the common room was both of the Gryffindor's band.<p>

"Hi," she greeted them. Ginny replied the same before seeing Seamus's arm around Hermione. Ginny only looked at her with her eyebrow raised. Hermione mouthed at her direction 'later'.

Ginny shrugged and returned to her conversation with Luna. Harry looked at them both. He wasn't supposed to be jealous. He rubbed his head. Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes but he didn't even blink.

Ron followed his gaze. He finally understood when he saw Seamus and Hermione and laughing in the couch with Hermione's head on his shoulder.

"Harry," said a voice that seemed really high pitched. They all turned to see Krystal.

"Hi," she said rather to sweetly. Hermione crinkled her nose when she saw her. Seamus smiled at Hermione.

"Aw does little Miss Granger not like Krystal," he whispered into her ear. Hermione huffed.

"Yes, No, I don't know," Seamus shook his head.

"Hermione Granger not know something its the end of the world," everyone heard. They all began laughing with him.

"I don't have to know everything,"

"But you try to," Hermione hit him on the arm. Seamus kept laughing at her.

Harry just turned to look at Krystal.

"Hey Krystal," Krystal smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Guess what I'm going to be in the talent show," the whole room remained silent.

"Um...Yay," was all Lavender was able to say before grabbing all her bands hands. Krystal saw them leaving and followed behind not before giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait up," all the girls stopped walking.

"Hermione can I talk to you real quickly I promise," Hermione nodded. The other girls just walked away.

"Is anything wrong?," Krystal shook her head no.

"I want your help," Hermione seemed confused.

"On what?,"

"I want to know about Harry. I mean your his best friend and well ex girlfriend so you must know everything about him," Hermione opened and shut her mouth over and over again. Now she had both Harry and Krystal wanting help.

"You want me to tell you all about him?...," Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Okay," she said quietly but Krystal was able to hear.

"Thanks so much," Krystal gave her a hug before leaving. Hermione only sighed as she leaned on the wall.

"What am I going to do now?,"

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe that it was already the first show. She was backstage with her band and Seamus. He was there to support her. Ginny watched them. It had been a week already and Seamus hadn't left Hermione's side. They were always seen together.<p>

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She saw Seamus leaving and giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that all about?," her face was as red as her hair. Hermione shrugged.

"What do you mean?,"

"What do I mean?...What do you mean? You and Seamus are always together why?," Ginny kept shaking her head back and forth.

"Because he's a good friend and I like spending time with him...And its the first time I was actually having fun that was besides Harry," Ginny put her hand on her shoulder.

"You still miss Harry don't you?," Hermione nodded.

"Well come on your right...You should have fun and if its with Seamus then I'm glad for you," Hermione hugged her friend.

"Thanks,"

* * *

><p>"And now from Gryffindor and Slytherin...Phoenix Boys,"<p>

Harry and his band wen to on stage. Harry took hold of the mic.

"This song is for the beautiful young women out there, Krystal Jay," As Harry said it felt wrong. He felt as if he shouldn't be dedicating that song to her but someone else.

**(Crush, David Archuleta)**

_I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility_  
><em>That you would ever feel the same way<em>  
><em>About me, just too much, just too much<em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you<em>  
><em>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<em>  
><em>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

_Has it ever crossed your mind_  
><em>When we're hanging, spending time girl?<em>  
><em>Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?<em>

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
><em>?Cause I believe that we can make this into<em>  
><em>Something that will last, last forever, forever!<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you<em>  
><em>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<em>  
><em>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>This crush ain't going away-ay-ay<em>

_Going away_  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

His band finished with smile not him though. He didn't feel right. Maybe the song wasn't such a great idea. He walked behind the stage to see Hermione smiling. Harry locked eyes with Hermione feeling that electricity that he had only felt when he saw her.

He had never felt it before not even with Krystal. He was annoyed. Annoyed that every time he would look at Hermione his stomach would get into knots. He looked away from her gaze and followed his band.

"And now Griffin HeartBreakers," announced Professor Dumbledore. Hermione waved as she out on her guitar.

"This song is about a relationship I had not that long ago," this caught Harry's attention as he turned to see Hermione smiling.

**(Taylor Swift, Forever and Always)**

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
>When I caught your eye<br>And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
>You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me<br>Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_  
><em>I don't feel welcome anymore<em>  
><em>Baby, what happened? Please tell me<em>  
><em>'Cause one second it was perfect<em>  
><em>Now you're halfway out the door<em>

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
><em>And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all<em>  
><em>And you flashback to when he said, forever and always<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
><em>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<em>  
><em>'Cause I was there when you said forever and always<em>

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest_  
><em>That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?<em>  
><em>I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute<em>  
><em>Now I'm not so sure<em>

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_  
><em>Here's to silence that cuts me to the core<em>  
><em>Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute<em>  
><em>But I don't anymore<em>

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
><em>And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all<em>  
><em>And you flashback to when he said forever and always<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
><em>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<em>  
><em>'Cause I was there when you said forever and always<em>  
><em>You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_  
><em>Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?<em>

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
><em>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<em>  
><em>'Cause I was there when you said forever and always<em>

_Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
><em>And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all<em>  
><em>And you flashback to when we said forever and always<em>

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
><em>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<em>  
><em>'Cause I was there when you said forever and always<em>  
><em>You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always<em>

Harry scowled at the end of the song. _'That's a stupid song,'_ was all he thought. He was however proven wrong as the judges and crowed clapped and cheered louder then they had for him and his band. He still didn't say anything until Krystal went up only to sing a rather familiar song. Yes it was the song Hermione had sang last two years ago.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"This song is for you Harry,"

**(Sparks Fly, Taylor Swift)**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far  
>And you stood there in front of me<br>Just close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_My mind forgets to remind me_  
><em>You're a bad idea<em>  
><em>You touch me once and it's really something,<em>  
><em>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<em>  
><em>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world<em>  
><em>But with you I know it's no good<em>  
><em>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...<em>

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain,<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk,<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_The sparks fly..._  
><em>Oh, baby, smile...<em>  
><em>The sparks fly...<em>

The whole Great Hall was silent except the first and second years. They all stopped when they noticed that no one was clapping with them.

"My song she took my song," Hermione exclaimed. She was furious.

"Maybe its not your song," Lavender said trying to help only receiving glares from both Luna and Ginny.

"Its my song the same lyrics and tune...The song I sang for Harry two years ago...My Song," Hermione slumped down on a chair. Krystal finally went backstage.

"Hermione look...," she was interrupted by Luna.

"You stool her song," Krystal just shook her head.

"Hermione I didn't know it was your song it was in the common room when I found it. I picked it up and liked it so I decided to sing it for Harry," Krystal explained.

"Look Krystal I wrote that song two years ago for the talent show. I wrote it for Harry. And you taking this song...It meant and still means a lot to me," Krystal sighed at her mistake.

"I'm sorry,"

"Its fine," Hermione looked at Seamus who was coming there way. Krystal got up to leave.

"Its just a song," was all she said before leaving.

"Yeah, Just a song,"


	4. Would you go out with me?

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS VS PHOENIX BOYS**

Krystal walked down the hall. She heard voices from an empty classroom. As she got closer she was able to identify who it was. She opened the door slowly. There in the room were Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Lavender talking about the upcoming show.

Hermione had a piece of parchment in her hand. Ginny and the other girls were sitting on chairs listening to what Hermione was saying.

"We need a new song," Hermione said towards her friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"How about we do fun, dancing kind of song instead of a song about love and stuff," Hermione wrote that down in her parchment. The other two girls smiled at the idea.

"Alright so its going to be up-beat instead of slow...That's good," Krystal leaned in more.

"How about we write two songs," suggested Luna.

"You know one that's about having fun the other about love then we compare them and walla," all the girls smiled at that. Hermione took out more parchment and quills and handed her friends each at least one.

"We're going to write everything that comes to mind about a party song in one section of the parchment and in the other we write about love songs," they all began working. Krystal smiled. She had a great idea.

* * *

><p>Krystal ran to her dorm to get as much parchment and quills as she could. When she did she ran right back down to the classroom where the girls were planning.<p>

"Alright...How about for a love song...Um 'Mine," the girls shook their heads. Luna then got up.

"For a party song...I got Beat it up," they all once more shook their heads no. They all sighed as they took an hour in the empty classroom without getting any good ideas.

"How about we but them both together and name it...," all the girls were silent for a moment. They needed a name.

"Maybe we should start writing it and then we see what name we come up with," Hermione began humming as Luna played with her quills. Ginny and Lavender kept tugging on some pieces of yearn that they had found on the floor.

Hermione then smiled when she got the lyrics. The girls all looked up to hear Hermione. Even Krystal got ready to write down the lyrics.

_You surprised me_

_Hypnotized me_

_Found my weakness_

_Then you creeped in_

_BAM_

_Took my heart then_

_BAM_

_Oh you started _

_to make my whole world_

_explode _

The girls just smiled as they began dancing around as Hermione sang. While Krystal kept writing everything down.

_(All)_

_BAM_

_(Hermione)_

_My life has changed_

_(All)_

_BAM_

_(Hermione)_

_Can't concentrate_

_(All)_

_BAM_

_(Hermione)_

_I was okay until we met that_

_(All)_

_BAM_

_BAM_

_(Hermione)_

_I am obsessed_

_(All)_

_BAM_

_(Hermione)_

_Can't get no rest_

_(All)_

_BAM_

_(Hermione)_

_Ever since we met I think I know what love is_

_(All)_

_BAM_

The girls laughed and stopped dancing after some while. Krystal smiled as she wrote all the lyrics down.

* * *

><p>After more hours the girls left not knowing that Krystal now had there song ready to perform. All the girls smiled and laughed. As they walked back to their common room they noticed Krystal running. They all looked at each other before watching something fall from Krystal's bag. Luna was going to pick it up until Neville stopped her.<p>

"Hi Luna," he said as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Luna 's dreamy expression was replaced with a small blush. Neville picked up the parchment.

"Ah, This isn't that bad," he read the lyrics with a smile. Luna took a peak only to see something interesting.

"Yeah, great." was all she said before pushing Neville inside the common room. Luna opened and closed her mouth rapidly. The girls laughed at Luna's expression.

"Don't laugh...You know what Krystal dropped?," nodding no was their only answer.

"I saw some rather familiar lyrics," Hermione knew immediately what she meant. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you sure?," Hermione asked Luna who answered like everyone else with a nod. Hermione bit her lip. She needed a plan in case anything happened.

"So what now?,"

* * *

><p>Harry smiled at seeing Hermione on her favorite seat in the common room. However his smile disappeared when Seamus arrived. Seamus had flowers and he gladly gave them to Hermione. Hermione blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.<p>

Seamus sat down on the couch beside hers. Seamus made joke which caused Hermione to giggle. Harry watched as Seamus began making silly faces that Hermione would laugh or smile at. Seamus felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Draco. He was shaking his head back and forth.

Harry turned back to the scene in front of him Seamus had his arm out. Hermione took it with a smile that made her eyes light up. Harry sighed. Draco saw Harry with a sad expression.

"You know shes still your best friend...Talk to her while your doing rounds," he suggested. Harry only nodded slightly before walking away. He couldn't take it. He didn't know why.

He wasn't supposed to be feeling jealous. He broke up with her all because of a lie. Yes he had lied only because he felt himself not seeing Hermione in his future. He had been dreaming of a future where he would be married with a beautiful women but for some reason his mind didn't believe it was Hermione. However his heart did, he paid no attention to his heart only his mind. And now he felt as if he was regretting it.

He closed his eyes as walked up to his dorm. Neville was sitting down with a piece of parchment in his hands. He seemed to be humming what he had.

"Whats that?," he asked as he sat down on his own bed. Neville handed Harry what he was reading. Harry read the lyrics over and over trying to make a beat in his head.

"You wrote this?," he then looked at him as if he were joking.

"Okay if you didn't write it then who did?," Neville shrugged.

"I think it was Krystal," Harry's expression changed to a smiled. The girl he liked was a great writer and a fantastic singer. She was also beautiful. Harry saw Hedwig coming through his window. Harry brushed Hedwig's wings before taking the note.

Harry opened it.

**Dear Harry or Son which ever you prefer,**

(Harry laughed at his dads writing) **Professor Dumbledore invited to the next talent show and the Christmas ball that they are going to have. **_**James I told you not to write that. Honey, there is going to be a ball but you shouldn't tell anyone promise?**_( Yeah, Like I'll do that)** Either ways we are going to be able to see you and your friends perform. I also heard that Hermione has got her band together again can't wait for that! **(Yeah neither can I alright, Harry thought sarcastically) **Oh and what is this I hear about you liking the new girl.**

**I'm glad that your after another girl. I can't wait to meet her and neither can Sirius. Hope your enjoying your last year there. **

**Hope to see you soon,**

**Your father**

_**P.S. And your mother...Love you**_

Harry bit his lip. He needed to practice for not only the talent show but now there would be a Christmas ball.

"What am I going to do?,"

* * *

><p>Ginny was pacing back and forth. Lavender was on chair spinning herself over and over. Luna was laying on Hermione's bed looking at the ceiling. Hermione was just standing there in middle of the dorm staring into space.<p>

"Might as well write a song about...Harry like always," Hermione sighed. Her shoulder slumped down and her face wore a stressed expression.

"But it needs to be amazing," Lavender laughed at her comment.

"Hermione everything you write is amazing," Hermione blushed.

"No lets make a party song,"

"So no sad songs...I like your idea Ginny," Ginny just smiled at the praise she was getting.

"Oh this is going to be fun,"

* * *

><p>"Hermione!," exclaimed a voice behind the girls. They all turned to come face to face to Seamus. He looked nervous.<p>

"Can I talk to you?," Hermione nodded and waved goodbye to her friends.

"Wanttogoonadatewithme," he spoke very quickly. Hermione was confused at what he had just said.

"Um sorry I didn't get what you said," Seamus only shook his.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?,"

_**I need your help. I have two songs for the next talent show that I can't chose from. The songs id for Phoenix Boys and I have two chose between Last Forever from Mitchel Musso or Get Away from Mitchel Musso as well.**_

_**Then for Grffin HeartBreakers I have Party Girl by Miranda Cosgrove or La La Land by Demi Lovato...So please tell me which you prefer I really need to know. And thanks for reading. R&R and hope y'all people enjoyed the chapter. 3 =)**_


	5. Great?

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS VS PHOENIX BOYS**

Hermione watched Seamus as he gave her a pleading look. She liked Seamus but she wasn't ready for another boyfriend. Or that's what she thought. The real reason was that she still had feelings for Harry. However Harry didn't seem to care.

"I would love to," Seamus smiled at Hermione. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, now I have to go and tell Dean that quidditch is better then soccer," Hermione rubbed her temple as Seamus left the common room. Hermione knew that everything would become much harder.

* * *

><p>Everyone was down in the Great Hall enjoying their dinners. All of them laughed and talked. Seamus appeared behind Hermione. He covered her eyes and whispered into her ear.<p>

"Guess who?," all Hermione could do was remember something similar that had happened before.

"Ron?," she joked.

"Aww you prefer Ron then me," he gave her puppy dog eyes that made Hermione feel confused.

"Well he is funny and," that's when she remembered. It was just like the conversation she had had with Harry a year before.

"Oh and how he eats," Seamus began laughing, Hermione tried to laugh but nothing came out.

"And what about me?," Hermione was quiet. She looked up to lock eyes with Harry. His eyes showed pain. She didn't know why but she didn't like seeing him like that it hurt her.

"Well your handsome...," Hermione couldn't finish the sentence.

"Sorry I can't do this," she left without any other word leaving the whole table. Harry knew what was happening.

"Hermione," he exclaimed however Hermione didn't turn around. He remembered her words that night when he promised her. _'__Well, Your handsome, modest, funny oh and did I mention sexy__,' _Harry closed his eyes.

Harry stood up from where he was sitting and followed Hermione. When he reached her, she was under her favorite tree. Hermione was looking at the lake when she felt someone sit beside her.

"You remember?," he asked her.

"Yes," Harry put an arm around her pulling her closer to him. He felt her sigh and take deep breaths.

"Are we even friends anymore?," Hermione turned to look at his green eyes that were now dull and dark. Hermione's eyes were the same there was now sparkle or even a small gleam.

"We'll always be friends just not like we were before," Harry felt Hermione put her head on his chest.

"Remember the last time we had a fight. We made up here just like we are right now," Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm a really good friend," Harry laughed at her.

"Mione your egos growing you shouldn't spend that much time with Ron and I," Hermione laughed again.

"Are you sure its not your ego that's growing," Harry pouted which caused Hermione to giggle.

"Miss. Granger my ego is not big its the perfect size," Hermione smiled. Harry rested his head on top of Hermione's. Hermione closed her eyes as she heard Harry's heart beat.

"I miss this...I miss us," she knew what he meant. She had also missed spending time with him.

"I got an idea," Hermione looked up from where she was.

"Will you come to the ball with me?," Hermione raised an eyebrow at his direction.

"Oh that's right you don't know about the ball. Well see my parents are coming so they send me a letter telling me about the upcoming Christmas ball," Hermione nodded.

"I would love to be the date of the great Harry Potter," Harry shook his.

"Weren't you already my date about a few months ago," Hermione rolled her eyes. Both of them closed their eyes only listening to their surroundings.

* * *

><p>Both bands smirked as they saw Harry and Hermione together.<p>

"You know I think its stupid that they broke up," Ron said loudly to his friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"So true why did they break up in the first place?," asked Neville. All of them shrugged non of them new.

"I think Potter is jealous of Seamus every time I see him he is always looking at Seamus as if hes going to kill him," the girls knew what he was talking about. Many times they would see Seamus and Hermione hanging out and Harry would shot daggers at Seamus.

"Maybe hes being over protective," suggested Luna who wore a dreamy expression as always. They all just stood there watching.

"We should wake them up," Draco gave them a mischievous smile. Draco walked over to them who were fast asleep.

"Granger!, Professor Dumbledore said you failed all the tests from this year," immediately Hermione jumped from her spot. She saw Draco laughing at her. Hermione then jumped on him, hitting him everywhere that she could reach.

Ginny ran over there and pulled Hermione off.

"Don't hit my boyfriend only I'm able to do that," Draco smiled but it was soon replaced with a frown.

"Wait what...," Harry rubbed his head as he heard noise around him. He opened his eyes and saw his friends laughing and talking. Hermione poked Draco as she and her friends laughed.

"Cut it out Granger...I know I'm irresistible but everyone will have their turn with this Malfoy," all the girls were disgusted. Hermione crinkled her nose.

"Your disgusting Draco," all he did was laugh at their expressions. Harry walked over to them. They all saw Harry shaking his head.

"I don't want to know what happened," was all he said before leaving with his friends following behind.

* * *

><p>Seamus was sitting down with Hermione in the three broomsticks. They were both laughing and just enjoying the others company. Hermione felt someone watching her. And she was right right behind her was Harry and Krystal.<p>

She felt Harry's gaze on her and not on Krystal. She smiled at him which he grinned to. Harry was bored being with Krystal so he raised his watch on his arm pointing it slightly to Hermione. Hermione only shook her head.

He made puppy dog eyes. He wanted to leave as well as Hermione.

"Well it was a great time Seamus," Seamus smiled slyly. Seamus kissed her cheek. Hermione blushed and walked away. Five minutes later Harry appeared.

"So how was your date?," he asked her. They had both made a deal to spend more time together.

"It was great …...I now know a lot about him although I don't think he knows much about me.

"Well I'm happy with Krystal she seems to know me better then I do," Hermione tried to smile. _'Krystal only knows all those things about you because of me,'_ she thought bitterly.

"I think I found my match," Hermione knew Harry meant it.

"I don't know how or why but shes amazing and I think I'm falling for her," Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's great Harry," he smiled. He gave her a hug before excusing himself. When he left Hermione left to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Draco played his guitar with all his energy. Neville played the drums loudly and Ron rocked on the bass. Harry sang into the mic as he played with his own guitar.<p>

"We're good," said Ron after finishing practicing.

"Yeah, we are," exclaimed Draco as he began playing random cords. Harry smiled at his band.

"Can I tell you guys something?," they all nodded and stopped what they were doing.

"I think I'm falling for Krystal," Ron opened his mouth to speak but he rapidly closed it shut.

"Great," Neville said uneasily. Harry smiled as Neville patted his back.

"Thanks I really need it," Draco just shook his head.

"Yeah, Great,"


	6. You took my Song?

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS VS PHOENIX BOYS**

Hermione was worried. She and her band had practiced their songs over and over again. They were worried that Krystal would take their song for her own use. Hermione watched as the contestants went up one by one. Harry smiled at her direction. Hermione smiled back and walked towards him.

"You ready?," he asked her. Hermione nodded as she watched a hufflepuff dance around the stage. Hermione then noticed someone was looking at her direction.

"Harry is that your parents?," she pointed towards the red head women with messy dark hair man beside her.

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore invited them...," Thermionic took a deep breath. Now she was even more concerned then she was before. Harry noticed her discomfort. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Your going to do fine," She really needed that at the moment. Hermione sighed .

"Well I should go your next," Harry nodded and Hermione left to her band.

* * *

><p>Harry's parents watched Harry and Hermione from behind. They smiled at how close they were and still are.<p>

"They look so happy together," spoke Lily. James nodded.

"Yeah but Harry can be such an...," James couldn't finish his sentence before getting hit by Lily. James rubbed his arm.

"Language James and don;t call your son...Those names," James pouted. Sirius laughed.

"Hasn't he also caught another ladies eyes," Sirius pointed at Krystal who was laughing at something Harry had said.

"That's my boy," he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"And now for our next contestant …...Phoenix Boys," the crowd cheered as Harry and his band walked on to the stage.<p>

**(Last Forever, Mitchel Musso)**

_I need a kick drum,_

Neville smiled and began playing his drums.

_A guitar now,_

Draco smiled as he rocked on his guitar.

_And a bass line,_

Ron played cord by cord to make this song play perfectly.

_And imma show you how,_

_How to rock_  
><em>How to dance<em>  
><em>How to get down,<em>  
><em>And all I need is a piano in my track now<em>

_Throw your hands_  
><em>Throw your hands<em>  
><em>Throw your hands<em>  
><em>Throw your hands up<em>  
><em>(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)<em>

_Cause you can't_  
><em>Cause you can't<em>  
><em>Cause you can't<em>  
><em>Cause you can't stop<em>  
><em>(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)<em>

_Can you hear me (hey)_  
><em>Do you feel it (hey)<em>  
><em>If you with me (oh)<em>  
><em>1-2-3<em>

_Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together_  
><em>So let's just make this last forever<em>

_Turn the amps on_

_Turn the lights down_

_Bu-Bu-Brush yourself off_

_Imma show you how_

_How to rock_

_How to dance_

_How to get down_

_Everybody on the floor now_

_Throw your hands_  
><em>Throw your hands<em>  
><em>Throw your hands<em>  
><em>Throw your hands up<em>  
><em>(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)<em>

_Cause you can't_  
><em>Cause you can't<em>  
><em>Cause you can't<em>  
><em>Cause you can't stop<em>  
><em>(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)<em>

_Can you hear me (hey)_  
><em>Do you feel it (hey)<em>  
><em>If you with me (oh)<em>  
><em>1-2-3<em>

_Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together_  
><em>So let's make this last forever<em>

_Lets make this last forever_

_Lets make this last forever_

_Lets make this last forever_

_Of all the stars are in the skies at night  
>You got to ask one thing to shine quite as bright<em>

_Throw your hands  
>Throw your hands<br>Throw your hands  
>Throw your hands up<br>(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)_

_Cause you can't_  
><em>Cause you can't<em>  
><em>Cause you can't<em>  
><em>Cause you can't stop<em>  
><em>(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)<em>

_Can you hear me (hey)  
>Do you feel it (hey)<br>If you with me (oh)  
>1-2-3<em>

_Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
>So let's make this last forever<em>

_Throw your hands  
>Throw your hands<br>Throw your hands  
>Throw your hands up<br>(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)_

_Cause you can't_  
><em>Cause you can't<em>  
><em>Cause you can't<em>  
><em>Cause you can't stop<em>  
><em>(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)<em>

_Can you hear me (hey)  
>Do you feel it (hey)<br>If you with me (oh)  
>1-2-3<em>

_Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
>So let's make this last forever<em>

_Lets make this last forever_

_Lets make this last forever_

_Lets make this last forever_

_Lets make this last forever_

_Lets make this last forever_

_Cause we're here_

_And we're now and we're all together_

_So lets make this last forever_

Harry smiled as the audience clapped at the performance. The band left stage leaving the crowd ready for the next contestant. Krystal gave Harry a kiss on the cheek which caused him to blush. James went backstage to congratulate his son.

"You were great Harry," Harry blushed even more at the praise he was getting from both his parents.

"Our next performance is from Krystal Jay," Krystal got on stage with a smug grin.

**(Miranda Cosgrove, Bam)**

_Never thought I'd fall in love  
>Now I stand corrected<br>Never thought I'd feel what I feel  
>Never been so affected<br>Now I know what I know but sometimes  
>It feel so subjective, oh oh<em>

_You surprised me, hypnotized me_  
><em>Found my weakness, then you creeped in<em>  
><em>Took my heart then, oh you started<em>  
><em>To make my whole world just explode<em>

_Bam, my life has changed_  
><em>Bam, can't concentrate<em>  
><em>Bam, I was okay<em>  
><em>Until we met that day then<em>  
><em>Bam, I am obsessed<em>  
><em>Bam, can't get no less<em>  
><em>Bam, ever since we met<em>  
><em>I think I know what love is, bam<em>

_I felt so secure_  
><em>With these walls around me<em>  
><em>Boys will take me out<em>  
><em>But bring me back where they found me<em>  
><em>And there's no harm, no foul<em>  
><em>Cause they never got a chance to know me, yea yea<em>

_You surprised me, hypnotized me_  
><em>Found my weakness, then you creeped in<em>  
><em>Took my heart then, oh you started<em>  
><em>To make my whole world just explode<em>

_Bam, my life has changed_  
><em>Bam, can't concentrate<em>  
><em>Bam, I was okay<em>  
><em>Until we met that day then<em>  
><em>Bam, I am obsessed<em>  
><em>Bam, can't get no less<em>  
><em>Bam, ever since we met<em>  
><em>I think I know what love is, bam<em>

_And if I had to walk a million miles_  
><em>To find your smile, I would<em>  
><em>You know I would, babe<em>  
><em>And if you took a trip to Costa Rica<em>  
><em>And told me to meet ya, I would<em>  
><em>I would I would, yea yea yea<em>

_Bam, my life has changed_  
><em>Bam, can't concentrate<em>  
><em>Bam, I was okay<em>  
><em>Until we met that day then<em>  
><em>Bam, I am obsessed<em>  
><em>Bam, can't get no less<em>  
><em>Bam, ever since we met<em>  
><em>I think I know what love is, bam<em>

_You surprised me, hypnotized me_  
><em>Found my weakness, then you creeped in<em>  
><em>Took my heart then, oh you started<em>  
><em>To make my whole world just explode, bam<em>

Hermione's face was red as well as her bands. Harry's parents notice their reactions to the song.

"Are you okay?,": asked Lily, she out a hand in Hermione's shoulder.

"She stool my song again...She did it again," she exclaimed, her friends were mad as well.

"Whats going on?," Lavender was the one who answered.

"Your little girlfriend stole our song," Harry was confused at first until he understood. He looked at Hermione who was sitting on her chair waiting for them to call her band.

"Hermione...," but was interrupted when they called Hermione's band. Everyone grew silent when her band went up. Harry closed his eyes as they left.

As they were getting on stage Ginny whispered into her ear.

"Are we still going to do the other song?," Hermione nodded at her direction and her other two friends. They new what she meant.

**(Pink, So What)**

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<em>

_I guess I just lost my boyfriend_  
><em>I don't know where he went<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna spend my money<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna pay his rent<em>

_I got a brand new attitude_  
><em>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get in trouble<em>  
><em>I wanna start a fight<em>

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
><em>I wanna start a fight<em>  
><em>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na<em>  
><em>I wanna start a fight<em>

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star_  
><em>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<em>  
><em>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun<em>  
><em>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<em>

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_  
><em>So, so what, I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight<em>

_The waiter just took my table_  
><em>And gave it to Jessica Simps<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy<em>  
><em>At least he'll knows how to sing<em>

_What if this song's on the radio?_  
><em>Somebody's gonna die<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get in trouble<em>  
><em>My ex will start a fight<em>

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
><em>He's gonna start a fight<em>  
><em>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na<em>  
><em>Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight<em>

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star_  
><em>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<em>  
><em>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun<em>  
><em>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<em>

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_  
><em>So, so what, I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight<em>

_You weren't there, you never were_  
><em>You want it all but that's not fair<em>  
><em>I gave you life, I gave my all<em>  
><em>You we're there, you let me fall<em>

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star_  
><em>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<em>  
><em>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun<em>  
><em>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<em>

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_  
><em>So, so what, I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight<em>

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_  
><em>So, so what, I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight<em>

Hermione laughed at the end of song. Ginny smiled as well as the rest of the band. Went they went backstage Hermione confronted Krystal.

"Why did you take my song?," Krystal just smiled.

"I don't know what your talking about," she said way to sweetly. Hermione felt her jaw tighten at just watching Krystal.

"Why did you take my song?," Krystal smiles turned to a frown. Hermione didn't know why until she saw Harry walking towards them.

"Whats going on?," Hermione gaze turned softer.

"We'll talk about it later,"_  
><em>


	7. Something Weird is Going On!

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS VS PHOENIX BOYS**

Ginny watched her wrist watch tic. Her father who was still obsessed with muggle things had bought her the watch. Ginny was doing her homework when she heard noises. She couldn't help but wonder who it was. When Ginny turned to face the stairs, there stood Krystal.

Krystal wore a suspicious smiled and a weird glint in her eyes. Ginny felt her eyebrow raise up as if asking Krystal why she was there.

"What?...I'm going to the loo," Ginny shook her head.

"Then why are you here if there's one beside every dorm," Krystal chuckled nervously.

"Mine was stuck?," she questioned to herself. Ginny didn't like the way she as acting.

"Okay," Ginny turned back to homework catching a glimpse of Krystal as she left the common room. When the portrait was closed Ginny jumped up and ran to Hermione's and Lavender's dorm.

In the dorm was Luna and Lavender looking at magazines with Parvati. Hermione however was on her bed reading.

"Guess what?," Parvati as the first to answer.

"You ran out of make-up!," she exclaimed.

"I saw Krystal...I think shes up to something."

"Oh No! Call the Aurors Ginny saw Krystal!," Lavender yelled sarcastically.

"Ginny are you sure you haven't seen any Crumple-Horned Snorkack lately?," Luna said with her usual dreamy look.

"I'm starting to think someones paranoid," sang Parvati in a high pitched voice.

"What No! I'm telling you shes up to something and I'm going to find out," she snapped.

"I believe you Ginny. But what would she want now?, she practically has everything." Hermione sat criss cross on her bed to make more space for Ginny. Ginny sat down beside her as the rest of the girls stood or sat closer to them.

"I don't know. I saw her go down stairs and asked her where she was going. She started getting all nervous and said she was going to the loo," Parvati stared at her.

"But there is one beside each dorm," Lavender nodded in agreement.

"I know but she said it was stuck and began laughing," Luna looked up into the air with thoughts going through her head.

"And... That's all," Hermione leaned her back on the wall. Her thought were also going crazy as everyone else. It seemed that Krystal had some secrets.

"Maybe shes trying to steal another of your songs," suggested Parvati.

"I don't think so we don't even know if we passed the talent show," Lavender said.

"And its not going to be until after the Christmas performances that we're doing this year," Luna nodded and faced Hermione.

"I still need to talk to her though," Ginny once again raised her eyebrow.

"I need to know how she took our song and why," Lavender laughed.

"Because she wanted to be perfect for Harry," Luna said in a dreamy voice that had a hint of annoyance.

"That's also something I noticed," Ginny said out loud.

"What?," asked Parvati.

"Have you noticed lately how odd Harry acts." All of them then looked up into the air as if waiting for something to come up.

"Why are we doing this?," Lavender questioned.

"I don't know but in many muggle shows when they do that they have a flashback," Hermione heard the rest of the girls 'Ah' in response .

"Either ways he has been acting strange... For a moment hes blushing when he talks to Hermione and then when he sees Krystal he acts like a lost dog," Hermione blushed but shook her head.

"Your right. Its really confusing," the girls sighed. For a second or more no one spoke. Their minds in different directions.

_'I wonder if Ron will want to go on a date tomorrow?,'_

_'Draco, when will I see you again oh, right today,'_

_'Oh boys are so cute. I wonder if Terry Boot will go out with me,'_

_'I wonder if daddy would like to meet Neville,'_

_'Harry what changed. What happened that made you change. Why did Krystal get into out lives in the first place. Why?,'_

The door burst open to their dormitory. All the girls jumped when they saw their 'boy' friends. Hermione saw all the guys walking up to their girls friends only to see Harry with his arm around Krystal.

_'That's weird I don't remember seeing Krystal here,' _Hermione took a double take but she just couldn't remember seeing Krystal there in the first place.

_'Okay this is getting weird,' _Krystal laughed at something Harry said. But when Harry turned to look at her his eyes seemed dazed. It was as if he wasn't himself. Hermione felt someones gaze on her. She smiled when she saw it was Parvati. Hermione hooked arms with Parvati and all of them went down to the Great Hall for supper.

* * *

><p>The students laughed and smiled at everyone. They all felt happy knowing that Christmas was coming that week. Hermione and Ginny were reading their assignments of homework when Ginny noticed how weird Krystal was acting.<p>

All three girls were in the library however Krystal seemed to interested in the potions section. What surprised them more was that after she read a page her lips had curled up into a cruel smile. Ginny nudged Hermione to see.

Hermione watched Krystal write down some instructions on to her parchment.

"What do you think shes doing?," whispered Ginny. Hermione shrugged as she tried to get a close look at what she was reading.

"Its a potion but I'm not sure which one," Ginny also tried to read what potion it was but Krystal was to far.

"Whatever it is it doesn't seem good," Hermione tilted her head a bit. She looked down to see her empty scroll where she had to write her history assignment.

"I got an idea," she whispered back at Ginny.

"We should write down all the strange things that happen to Krystal and Harry and compare them to some potion symptoms" Ginny smiled and began writing. Both of them felt as if it were going to take forever and it probably did.

* * *

><p>Draco, Neville, Seamus and Ron watched Harry. They were shocked when they saw Harry acting so loving and mushy towards Krystal.<p>

"Its horrifying!," exclaimed Draco as he watched Harry give Krystal a kiss on her hand.

"I bet this is worse then seeing Snape french kissing Dumbledore," All four boys shuddered at the image.

"Bloody Hell Seamus! Your a real git for getting that image in my head," Ron punched Seamus shoulder. Seamus winced as he rubbed his arm.

"Well I can tell you something, hes acts so weird lately. Maybe hes gone bonkers," said Neville looking at the couple laughing.

"I think we've all noticed Neville," Draco told him.

"I know especially around Hermione and Krystal."

"Yeah, Well whatever it is we have to help Potter," they all nodded in agreement.

"I think I have lost my appetite...No wait its back lets go eat!," Ron ran to the kitchen with the other boys following behind.

They were then all stopped when they heard something. It was Hermione and Ginny both not paying any attention to the world.

"Maybe hes under a love potion?," they heard Ginny say.

"That wouldn't make any sense would it?," Ginny shrugged and kept walking along their way.

"You don't think he is do you?," asked Seamus. The other three boys glanced at each other.

"I don't know but whatever it is it sure has changed Harry,"

* * *

><p>Jane Granger smiled as she rested her head onto her fiance's shoulder.<p>

"When should we tell her Remus?," Moony shrugged.

"I don't know Honey. I don't even know if she'll be happy," Jane gave him a teasing smile.

"Well of course, you were her favorite Professor," Remus smiled at her and kissed her head gently.

"But what if we have troubles with the money and such," Remus stayed quiet with no real response.

"Everything will go fine. I promise," he cradled her cheek with his firm yet careful hand.

"You know I sometimes think she hasn't forgiven me for letting Dan out of my heart," her voice was filled with tenderness but there was also fright in it.

"He was her father. I will never be able to replace him but I'll try to at least show her how much I care," Remus felt Jane move her head onto his chest. He sighed at seeing his love in pain.

"You'll be a great father," Remus chuckled at her comment.

"I'll try lets just hope he won't end up like me," Jane laughed.

"Why not your wonderful," Remus only shook his head.

"But I'm a monster," Jane knew that it hurt Remus.

"Your not a monster. And if you are one, well then your my monster," Remus embraced her. Jane always felt happy and safe in Remus's arms. She hadn't felt like that after her husbands death. But she needed to move on and she did.

"We'll be a great family," mumbled Remus as they both fell asleep. For once Jane felt happy knowing that her life was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Hermione you staying for the Christmas Performance?," asked Lavender to her best friend.<p>

"Yes, My mom will be visiting. Are your going to stay?," Lavender shook her head.

"I can't my parents and I are going to Egypt," Lavender rubbed her head.

"Who knows why...So don't ask," Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Well then I might go solo this time," Lavender laughed.

"Isn't Ginny or Luna staying?," Hermione shrugged.

"I'm not sure but I shall ask," with that Hermione left the dorm in search to find other friends.

* * *

><p>Luna was walking by the dungeons when she heard something. Luna followed the sound only to see Krystal.<p>

"This is exactly what I was looking for,"

_**Yee Baby! So this chapter is now done my peeps. Hope y'all enjoyed. Now I need your help. I need you guys to name every Christmas song you know. And I mean every song. From Merry Christmas to Last Christmas.**_

_**Who cares who sings it just tell me and I'll be happy! =)**_


	8. Review Time!

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS VS PHOENIX BOYS REVIEWS!**

Beware people this ain't a chapter. NO! This is where I shall answer and reply to all your reviews from this story.

Why am I doing this? Because I want to...Either ways lets start!

First Review was by...

Twilight Geek and its said:

**Awesome start! I love it! Please update soon! :D **

You are awesome just so you know. You always put the same thing and I'm not complaining. It actually makes me fell happy and filled with joy. So thanks for reviewing.

Next one was from...It says no name so lets go with it:

**Poor Mione :/**

Yeah for some reason I like making Hermione the main character. And once more she is. SO yeah during this story you shall feel bad for her. Sorry.

Okay the next one is from Rose

**Yeye, the sequel is here and I love it.**

**Try to make the chapter a bit longer cus this is relly good. Are you gonna use music in this stoy to? That would be great. XD**

Okay the reason why my first chapter was so small was that at the beginning of every story I introduce the characters and such. And this was no exception. Now if you would check out my other stories you would see that the first chapter is just like two maybe four paragraphs.

Okay the next one is from PrincessofDestiny14

**Awesome**

**Awesome**

I wrote it twice because she reviewed both my chapters by typing it was awesome. Thank you. Thank you very much!

Next one is from Alex-Shae who wrote

**I like**

I liked the story too you know. Its really fun to write except Krystal. Uh I hate my own characters.

Once more twilight geek replied with the same thing.

**Awesome start! I love it! Please update soon! :D **

Once again you said it and once again I'm happy!

The next one is from non-other LittleBird

**amazing story but we need a little of a jealous harry if you could add it be perfect cause its always sad or jealous hermione if harry was jealous and like what the heck have i done **

Okay so I after I read this I was like you know your so right. So that's the reason why Seamus came into this story. I wanted Harry feel like Hermione when she watched him with Krystal. That is the reason why...I forgot what chapter but I made Harry watch Hermione and Seamus. I got to say LittleBird thanks because if it wasn't for you then this story would've been even worse than it already it is.

Now the next review was from buffy96ta

**i realllllyyyy hate harry in these stories cuz hes so ignorant and oblivious to hermione but i just cant stop reading them grrrrr **

I hate Harry in my story too. The reason hes so occ is because well he never went through what the origanle Harry went through. And I like make Harry look like the bad guy for some reason.

Alright the next review is from LittleBird Once again.

**amazing best story of the year **

Alright that comment made my day. The major reason why I write stories is because of my mom. Before she died she used to tell me about her wanting to write a story about her problems and troubles when she had my older Erick who is now 21 years old.

You see he was born being paralyzied, asthma and many other symptoms. So in the beginging it was really hard for and my dad to pay for surgerys and special machines. So she told me she wanted to write about it but never could.

So I felt the need to make my mom proud of me by writing stories. And when she died I was like "I want to keep doing this for her." Thats the major reason why I even write stories. So this review made me realize this. Just made me smile of old times.

Alright for my next review it was from PrincessofDestiny14

**Awesome! Love the songs. I'm beginning to hate Krystal. **

I hate writing about her as much as you hate reading about her. The reason why I wrote a sequel was when I was younger I dating a boy named Victor. So this girl Ashley ends up making lies about me and he broke up with me. So when I wrote this story I based that bitch of a Krystal on my enemy Ashley. Just so you know Victor was my first love so it hurt.

The next review is from buffy96ta

**ughhhhh i love crush but whyyyyy did he dedicate it to krystal arghh i hate her blechh die krystal dieee! mwahahaha! (im not crazy) **

I know right! Okay I made Harry sing this to her because he wants to get over Hermione. Even if he still loves he will try everything to get her out of his mind. So he wrote this song for Krystal but who do you think it was really meant for?

Okay my next review was from...Guess?...It was Twilight Gleek! And it was the same thing but I can't hate on it because whenever I read a review like that it makes me all happy and such.

Lets go to sasusaku takukari Review.

**damm your good at the story's love it **

Why thanks you I feel so happy now. I really do I might die. Jk...Rowling! Hehehe

Next one is Selene Melia Review.

**La La Land & Last Forever **

You were the first one to review that chapter and tell me what songs you wanted for the talent show. So your awesome Dude...Dudette?

Alright this is from someone

**ok i think u shuld do last forever for phoenix boys and lala land for griffin heartbreakers **

Thank you!

Alright the one after this is from Yeah

**okay i just Read both Stories and i have to say: i just hatte Harry. He is such an ass. i don't Know Why Hermione likes him. Usally I want them to get together but your harry is so tottally OOC that I would like to see hermione together with somebody else. \**

**Btw. dies it have to be does disney/songs for the girls? Why Not 'Get the Party started' by Pink?**

Yeah I hate Harry too. And sorry for not thinking about anyother famous star besides someone from disney.

The next one was from LittleBird

**love love love it **

Thank you because I also love love love writing this story!

The next one was from PrincessofDestiny14

**Awesome, at least Harry and Hermoine started talking again. **

I know right. I finally made them talk again. I mean it was pretty annoying.

My next review was from Rose.

**Phoenix Boys: Last forever**

**Griffin: it would be nice if you used something by anna tsuchiya, kelly clarkson or Rihanna. Party girl, if noone of the others.**

Your awesome just by giving me all these ideas!

Once again Twilight Geek reviewed and I bet you already know what it said so I will skip that. Now the next review was from LittleBird...Again.

**the best chapter ever **

I really wouldn't say chapter five was the best chapter. For me the best chapter of the story is the first one because you start thinking about whats going to happen now that Harry and Hermione aren't together anymore. My best and favorite chapter for both this story and Griffin HeartBreakers was chapter seven of Griffin HeartBreakers.

In that chapter I wanted to show how Hermione's life was. To show how hard her life was getting and the difficulty about it. So that was probably the best one I wrote.

My next review I got was from LauRawrCait

**Is harry under a love potion or something? 'cause he keeps changing his attitude toward Hermione and his feelings for her and Krystal**

**P.s can I kill Krystal? she's a bitch :L**

Alright so if you have read the last chapters you must know that Harry seems to be under a potion but I won't say anything about it yet.

And if you want to kill Krystal just call me up and some things just might happen.

Officer: "Do you know this women?,"

Me: "Oh, No never seen her before in my life...(whispers) I never liked you," Walkes away. ;) I have no shame people!

Another one that had no name

**Die Krystal**

Harsh! But its life ain't it?

Once again Twilight Geek reviewed! I love you Twilight Gleek! The next one was from The-white-Lilyflower

**Good chapter, but did you changde the lyrics on So what? **

Yes I did change the lyrics because some things didn't fit.

Again Twilight Gleek commented. You know Twilight Gleek I feel like I love you more and more. Hehe

My latest review that I saw today was from The-white-Lilyflower

**Well here is all the christmas songs I know, and some songs that I like that i think could fit. It would be nice if you took the time to listen to them.**

**1 All I want for christmas is you - Black and white**

**2 Last christmas - taylor Swift**

**3 Merry christmas**

**4 Cristmas tree - lady Gaga**

**5 White christmas - Elvis**

**6 Equal Romance - Ranma 1/2 (I always think about christmas when I hear this song)**

**7 Jingle bell rock**

**8 Rocking around the christmas tree**

**9 Cristmases when you were mine - taylor swift**

**The other songs I think could fit.**

**Love the way you lie - Rihanna ft. Eminem**

**Cry - Rihanna**

**Rolling in deep- Adele**

**If I had you - Adam Lambert**

**My life would suck without you - Kelly clarkson**

**Everybodys fool evanescence**

**Better then revenge - Taylor swift**

**Olivia lufkin - A little pain (English lyrics)**

Would you believe that every song you posted on your review I have heard. I love and I mean I love eminem. I just never used him because I didn't know who would be able to rap any song of his. =( And thank you for telling some Christmas song!

Well now I'm done with the reviews. I got to ask you guys some questions.

Should I make a sequel to this?

I know I'm not even done with this story but I'm just asking would you guys like a sequel.

How would you guys like this story to end?

I just want to know. Because I already know how its going to end iI just want to know what you guys would like.

Do you guys want a prequel?

You know a story before Harry and Hermione got together. Like how Hermione began getting feeling for Harry and how Harry began seeing Hermione more than a best friend.

Please name any song you want in this story?

Who cares which song just tell me. It could be from The killers to Taylor Swift. From Rise Against to Miley Cyrus.

What I need some help!

And what song would be good for Krystal to sing?

So those were my questions and I hope you guys like this whole review thing. See you guys Later. PEACE! =)


	9. Christmas

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS VS PHOENIX BOYS**

Hermione sat in the common room reading a book. Everyone around her were busy. It was the day before Christmas. You could already smell the delicious food, the decorating was placed everywhere and the students were all filled with joy. Many of the students were getting ready for the Christmas performance this year.

Hermione was already set. She had heard the song before but she had forgotten who sang it until a week ago. She was able to practice and learn all the lyrics in time. However this time she wouldn't have her band with her. Ginny and her family went to visit her brother Charlie. Luna went to an expedition with her father to find some creature. And Lavender went to Egypt with her parents.

Harry came downstairs only to see Hermione.

"You ready for today?," he asked her as he sat down besides her.

"Well of course."

"Is your mum coming?," he asked.

"Yes and so is Remus. Mum said she had big news...But I don't know what that's about," Harry began to laugh.

"Hermione Granger doesn't know something...What has the world come to," exclaimed Harry. Hermione punched him playfully.

"Well it seems that its time to sing," Harry only smiled.

"Come Milady I shall escort you."

"My pleasure Mi lord," Hermione and Harry hooked arms and left.

* * *

><p>Harry was backstage ready to perform.<p>

"And for our first performance...Harry Potter singing All I want for Christmas is you," they clapped as Harry went up stage.

**(All I want for Christmas by... Well whoever you want to pick...hehe)**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
>I just want you for my own more than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>It's YOU_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There is just one thing I need<em>  
><em>Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree<em>  
><em>I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace<em>  
><em>Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day<em>

_I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>  
><em>Yooou baby<em>

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
><em>I won't even wish for snow<em>  
><em>I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe<em>  
><em>I won't make a list and sent it to the North Pole for Saint Nick<em>  
><em>I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click<em>

_Cause I just want you here tonight_  
><em>Holding onto me so tight<em>  
><em>What more can I do?<em>

_All I want for Christmas is you_  
><em>Yooou baby<em>

_Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)_  
><em>And the sound of children's laughter fills the air<em>  
><em>And everyone is singing<em>  
><em>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<em>  
><em>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<em>  
><em>Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh<em>

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>This is all I'm asking for<em>  
><em>I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door<em>  
><em>I just want you for my own more than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<em>  
><em>Yooou baby<em>

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_  
><em>You're all I want<em>  
><em>You're all I need<em>  
><em>Christmas day baby you and me<em>

_You're all I want_  
><em>You're all I need<em>  
><em>Christmas Day baby you and me<em>

Harry finished with a smile on his face. When he got backstage he saw Krystal waving at him as well as Hermione. He turned to both of them not knowing to which side to go. He looked at his hand. It was Hermione's present. He smiled. He knew where to go.

"You were amazing Harry," Harry smiled and hugged Hermione back.

"Thanks 'Mione," when they let go Harry put his hand on her waist and Hermione put her arm over his shoulders.

"Lets see who's next," with that they watched the next performance.

"Next up is Neville Longbottom singing Deck the Halls," Hermione and Harry clapped.

"I don't remember him singing," Harry just shrugged and watched Neville.

**(Deck the Halls...Once more chose whoever you want)**

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Tis the season to be jolly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<em>

_Don we now our gay apparel,_  
><em>Fa la la, la la la, la la la.<em>  
><em>Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,<em>  
><em>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<em>

_See the blazing Yule before us,_  
><em>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<em>  
><em>Strike the harp and join the chorus.<em>  
><em>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<em>

_Follow me in merry measure,_  
><em>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<em>  
><em>While I tell of Yule tide treasure,<em>  
><em>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<em>

_All these stars have come out to shine so bright_  
><em>On this Christmas night (Christmas night)<em>  
><em>We can share this special time<em>  
><em>So<em>

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_  
><em>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<em>  
><em>Tis the season to be jolly,<em>  
><em>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<em>

_Sing we joyous, all together,_  
><em>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<em>  
><em>Hope the north pole gets my letter<em>  
><em>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<em>

_Deck the halls (deck the halls)_  
><em>Deck the halls (deck the halls)<em>  
><em>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<em>

Harry and Hermione clapped for their friend. They were impressed.

"Hes really good," Hermione laughed.

"Yes he is"

"And now for Krystal Jay singing Santa Baby," Harry clapped while Hermione just watched.

**(Santa Baby...By whoever)**

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me  
>I've been an awful good girl<em>

Hermione laughed at the line. This amused Harry but he didn't say anything.

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue

"Ha," was all Hermione said at that moment.

_Well, I'll wait up for you dear  
>Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

_Think of all the fun I've missed_  
><em>Think of all the boys I haven't kissed<em>  
><em>Next year I could be just as good<em>  
><em>If you'll check up my Christmas list<em>

_Santa baby, I wanna yacht and really that's not a lot_  
><em>I've been an angel all year<em>  
><em>Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

_Santa honey, there's one more thing I really do need_  
><em>The deed to a platinum mine<em>  
><em>Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight.<em>

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_  
><em>With some decorations bought at Tiffany's<em>  
><em>I really do believe in you<em>  
><em>Let's see if you believe in me<em>

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_  
><em>And I don't mean on the phone<em>  
><em>Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

"I have to go its my turn next," Hermione rushed backstage ready for her own performance.

"Our next performance is from Hermione Granger singing Last Christmas," Hermione smiled as she walked up onto the stage.

**(Last Christmas by...)**

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_Once bitten and twice shy_  
><em>I keep my distance but you still catch my eye<em>  
><em>Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?<em>  
><em>Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me<em>

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_  
><em>With a note saying, "I love you", I meant it<em>  
><em>Now I know what a fool I've been<em>  
><em>But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again<em>

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
><em>But the very next day, you gave it away<em>  
><em>This year to save me from tears<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
><em>But the very next day, you gave it away<em>  
><em>This year to save me from tears<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes_  
><em>I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice<em>  
><em>My God, I thought you were someone to rely on<em>  
><em>Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on<em>

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
><em>A girl undercover but you tore her apart<em>  
><em>Maybe this year, maybe this year<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_'Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
><em>But the very next day, you gave it away<em>  
><em>This year to save me from tears<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
><em>But the very next day, you gave it away<em>  
><em>This year to save me from tears<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_And last Christmas_  
><em>And this year won't be anything like<em>  
><em>Anything like<em>

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
><em>But the very next day, you gave it away<em>  
><em>And this year to save me from tears<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

Hermione smiled at the end of the song as the audience clapped. Hermione walked out of stage and hugged Harry.

"How was it?," she asked her best friend.

"Amazing! Lets go meet up with our parents," Harry and Hermione then left stage to meet their families.

* * *

><p>"Mum," exclaimed Hermione as she saw her mother. Hermione ran towards her mother. Hermione hugged her mother.<p>

"I missed you," she mumbled.

"I've missed you too," Hermione let go of her mother.

"Hi Moony," she greeted her mothers fiance.

"Hi Hermione...You were great," Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks"

"We got some news Hermione...I know this won't be this best Christmas present but..."

"What is it," Hermione said worriedly.

"I'm pregnant," Her mum said quietly. Jane thought she was going to go crazy but instead she smiled.

"Great," she said cheerfully. Jane looked at her as if she had grown a head.

"Your happy," Hermione sighed.

"I'm not exactly happy but I have to give it a try...and I've always wanted a little brother or sister," Jane was the one who hugged Hermione first this time.

"Thank you dear," Hermione smiled and turned to Remus.

"And you...take care of my mum," Remus chuckled but stopped when he felt Hermione hug him. Remus couldn't help but hug her back.

"Thank you Hermione," Hermione only let go of him and nodded. Hermione saw her mother have tears in her eyes.

"Lets go mum and...dad," with that they all left to the common room. Jane and Remus felt as if it were the best Christmas in their lives.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up feeling someone or something jumping on her bad. She opened her eyes to see Harry.<p>

"What are you doing in the girls dorms," she exclaimed. It was good that no one was their for the moment.

"Its Christmas Hermione...Come on lets go," Harry pulled in Hermione pajama shirt. Hermione smiled and walked with Harry downstairs. When she got there she saw her mother and 'father' as well as Harry's.

"Happy Christmas Hermione," they all greeted. Hermione and Harry took seats beside each other.

"Lets start opening," Harry passed around the presents to everyone.

"Who goes first?," James raised his hand like a little kid.

"Alright dad you first."

James had gotten quidditch gloves from Lily. A book about quidditch from Hermione and from Remus a new pair glasses. From Jane he got a photo album of him and his family and from Harry he had received a polish for his broom. And much candy from Sirius.

Next was Lily who got a charm bracelet from James and Remus. A book of plants from Hermione and from Jane a muggle photo album of Lily and her own family. Harry gave his mother a necklace. And from Sirius well more candy.

After Lily, Remus went. Remus got the first letter Jane had written to him. James gave him candy as well as Sirius. From Hermione he also received a book. And from Harry he got a card asking for him to go back to Hogwarts.

"I wish I could come back Harry but now I need to take care of my little baby," he said as he rubbed Jane's stomach. Harry shook his.

Harry got candy from Sirius and Ron. Neville had given him some galleons. Draco had bought him a new polishing equipment for his broom. His parents had gotten him a new broom. Remus got him a book and Jane got him a book as well. Ginny and Lavender had gotten him a piece of parchment that said "Kick Me" Harry laughed and put it on his dad without him noticing. Luna had sent him an article about her creatures being real. And from Hermione he got a book.

"Thanks," he said.

Hermione then got candy from Sirius, Neville, Draco, and Ron. From Her mother and Remus she had received pictured of the child in her mothers stomach. From Lily and James she had gotten Healers job.

"Wait...this is really hard to get how?," she asked them.

"Hermione you have the best grades in the school for a century...your amazing," Hermione hugged them both.

From Lavender and Ginny she had gotten some galleons to buy herself some things from Hogsmeade. And from Harry...

"You like it?" There in her hand was a golden locket shaped of a heart. It was picture of her and father. Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

"I don't like it...I love it," Hermione hugged Harry with tears still streaming down her eyes.

"Where did you get the picture?"

"From your mum...I know you still miss him so I got you something to remind you of him," Hermione smiled.

"Can you help me put it on," Harry nodded. Hermione brushed of the hair from her neck and felt Harry put it on her.

"Thanks," Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well this was one of the best Christmas ever,"


	10. Fight, Fight, Fight!

**GRIFFIN HEART-BREAKERS VS PHOENIX BOYS**

Seamus saw Hermione in the common room looking into the fire. She looked tired with a piece of parchment on her folded legs and broken quill on her hand. Seamus wore a nervous grin as he walked towards her. Hermione heard him make noise. She looked up while Seamus sat beside her.

"Hey Hermione," Hermione only nodded and turned back to looking into the fire. Seamus then reached out for her hand.

"Hermione?"

"Yes," she responded.

"You know how we're really close now, right?," Hermione nodded again knowing where this was going but still not processing yet.

"Well...I really like you. A lot maybe not like Harry but I feel so happy around you and...Would you be my girlfriend," Hermione felt her brain shut down for a minute. Seamus wanted her to be his girlfriend. Hermione didn't know what to say. She felt happy around him but she never thought of him as a boyfriend. Hermione could see Seamus practically sweating by now. She just didn't know if to say yes or no.

"Y...Yes," she said hesitantly. Seamus gave her a surprised expression at first but it soon was replaced with a pure look of joy in his eyes as they shinned brightly. Seamus stood and carefully put his hand on her cheek. Hermione felt like brushing it away but she knew it would seem wrong. He leaned close to her closing his slightly. Hermione only watched as his lips touched hers.

There was no fireworks nor that fuzzy feeling she felt when she kissed Harry. It was just a plain wet kiss. It felt so wrong. When she felt her self kissing back it disgusted her. She closed her eyes not in pleasure but in pain. Seamus pulled away opening his eyes. He gave her a smile that made Hermione regret saying yes to him. She gave him a small fake smile that only her friends could see through. Seamus then noticed the locket that Hermione had around her neck.

"Who gave you that?," he asked his new girlfriend. Hermione smiled softly as she reached to grab it.

"Its from Harry...Its a picture of my father and I," Seamus opened it.

"Why would you want a picture of your dad?" Hermione suddenly remembered that he hadn't known about her father dying.

"He died last year," she smiled fondly, she touched her fathers face gently and closed the locket.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh I was writing a new song but I have had no ideas..." her mind began swirling with thoughts.

"Well I'm going to sleep...Night 'Mione," her nickname coming from his mouth didn't seem right. It sounded like a mistake. He kissed her softly but she pulled away rather quickly. Seamus just shrugged and left to his dorm room.

She took her quill and and parchment. She left to her dorm. She needed to think now more then ever.

* * *

><p>Harry and Krystal were studying in the library until Krystal spoke up.<p>

"Harry can I ask you something," Harry looked up from his book.

"Yeah sure anything,"Krystal gave him a sweet smile before talking again.

"Do you still like Hermione?"

Harry didn't know what to say at the moment. His mind seemed to be going in circles. His stomach was feeling queasy. Krystal just stared at him waiting for an answer.

"No"

"Well then...I know boys are supposed to ask this but...Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Would you be my boyfriend?" his head didn't seem to understand. His brain was working as fast as it could.

"Yes?," he said more questioningly then answering. Krystal didn't seem to notice. She kissed him. fiercely and demanding. Harry kissed back. He never had felt anyone kiss like that. Cho used to kiss in a wet kind of way and Hermione's were soft and gentle but this was just different. Harry pulled away seeing Krystal smiling. Harry gave her small smile.

_'The potion is starting to work,' _Krystal thought to herself.

"Well I need to go bye babe," she gave him another long kiss. She pulled away and left. Harry rested his head on his book.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>Krystal smiled at the potion. It was going to work perfectly. Then Myrtle appeared as always.<p>

"What are doing here?," she asked in her squeaky voice. Krystal turned with a scowl on her face.

"What do you want Myrtle," she said spitefully.

"Are you trying to hurt my Harry," she said in a sing-song voice.

"He isn't you Harry he's mine"

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm about to drink this polyjuice potion and your not stopping me" she filled a goblet with the potion.

"What about that cauldron right there," pointed Myrtle.

"That right there is a love potion," Krystal smirked in pride.

"Your going to make my Harry a love potion," she screeched.

"Well of course...He'll fall for me and I'll give him some children and I get all his money, its a win win," she put the goblet to her mouth and drank.

"And now my plan is working," moaning Myrtle gasped as Krystal transformed into a young women with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Guess who," her voice had also changed. Krystal stood up and left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Krystal walked into the common room searching for Harry. She found him looking into the fire.<p>

"Hi Harry," she said in her best impression of Hermione. Harry smiled but suddenly frowned.

"What happened to the locket," Krystal looked down now remembering that Hermione always wore her locket.

"Well it was nice and all but I really don't like it," Harry wrinkled his nose.

"But I thought...," Krystal put her finger on his lip. Krystal got close to him.

"I heard you got together with Krystal"

"Um..yeah...Hermione why are you acting so strangely?"

"Harry I need to tell you the truth," Krystal sat down beside him on the couch.

"I think we shouldn't be friends anymore," Krystal said.

"What?," his voice was filled with pain.

"Harry I'm in love now...I don't think I want you bothering me in my life," Harry only shook his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just don't think we should be friend anymore," Harry stood up with anger filling his eyes.

"We've been best friends for years!," he yelled getting the attention of students.

"I'm sorry Harry"

"No I'm sorry I ever met you," he stalked up to his room. Krystal gave them her best sad smile.

_'Finally!,'_

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in the morning remembering that she was now with Seamus. She walked down stairs only to see people giving her glares. None of them said hi they just gave her disgusted looks.<p>

Hermione saw her friends and band mates looking at the Daily Prophet.

"Hi," Hermione greeted. They all gave her deathly glares.

"What?," Lavender only shoved the prophet in her face.

_** Granger breaks Potter's heart!**_

_**It seems that one of the most loved teenagers out their was found heartbroken after a fight with his best friend. Ms. Granger was seen telling Mr. Potter that she didn't want to be friends with her anymore for some uncalled reason. Mr. Potter toke it to heart and left without. A witness said "Potter and Granger dated before and now that he got together with Krystal she was jealous," now what we are asking is why the split up all of the sudden?**_

_**Read more about Mr. Potter on page 5**_

_**Miss Granger on page 8**_

_**Miss Jay on page 9...**_

Hermione couldn't believe. She hadn't fought with Harry last night. She had gone to sleep right after Seamus had asked her out. Hermione looked up and saw her friends.

"It wasn't me," she said simply.

"Then who was it Hermione?," asked Ginny with anger growing inside of her.

"I don't know but it wasn't me," she said again.

"Hermione don't lie," said Luna.

"It wasn't me!," she exclaimed. The Great Hall just watched the band fight.

"Answer Hermione," said Lavender.

"Answer what? It wasn't me," she repested again.

"Why do you keep lying"

"I'm not lying I wouldn't do that to Harry...," Seamus then appeared.

"'Mione..." Hermione didn't to hear his voice.

"Hermione," this time it was Krystal.

"I didn't do it," she said once more.

"Hermione just tell the truth," Krystal said to her. Hermione felt her fists tighten up.

"It wasn't me," she yelled surprising everyone.

"And if you don't believe then whats the point in being friends," the girls jaws dropped.

"Your supposed to trust me but I guess I was wrong...once more my so called friends have let me down," Lavender, Ginny and Luna just watched her friend. Harry starred at Hermione.

"And if you don't believe me," she pointed at Harry.

"Then last year I was right...There's not point in being your best friend...You will always chose someone over me,"

**_Gosh Krystal seriously is a bitch! I hate her...Either ways I need your help..again... _**

**_So I got two songs I want to use for Griffin Heart-Breakers they are Love the way you lie by Rhianna by herself with no Eminem =( Or Thinking of you by Katy Perry. Then for Phoenix boys its eiterh Thinking of you cover by Jonas Brothers or A little to not over you by David Archuleta. So tell what you think...And sorry I haven't updated in a long time school has started and I still need to help out a lot around the house. This is a lot of work for a thirteen year old._**

**_DREW and Harmony Forever...PEACE!_**


	11. Goodbye Locket

**GRIFFIN HEART-BREAKERS VS PHOENIX BOYS**

**So I wanted to ask would you guys like another review time? I thought it was fun answering your questions and such. Another thing, tell me how you guys want this story to end. Maybe you want Harry proposing to Hermione suddenly. Or maybe you want Krystal to die...actually I think everyone wants her to die ;) Tell me what songs you want the bands to sing. Tell me some songs Krystal should sing. And maybe Neville might sing again.**

**Last question. I have no idea what to call my sequel that I'm going to write. Now I will give you three names and I want you to chose which one is better, First is "Griffin HeartBreakers, Hermione's sols" Next is Griffin HeartBreakers Forever and Always." The reason I chose that one is that Harry and Hermione had promised each other that they would always love each other forever and always. Or "Griffin HeartBreakers Here we stand"...You guys can give me ideas and I'll read them. But if you do the title has to have "Griffin HeartBreakers" in it...Hehe**

**Well lets go back to this story.**

Hermione took hold of her locket. Her friends didn't believe her. Her boyfriend didn't believer her. The love of her life didn't believe her. He was supposed to be her best friend. The one to help her when no one believed her. But what was the point. He once again had fallen into deep. And once again she was the one with pain. The one who watched silently as everyone grew happy. Hermione opened her locket. Her father was always there. Why not now?

She felt anger rise inside her. Anger ran through her veins. Why didn't they believe her. Why? She took another look at the locket. She stood up and ran. Ran as fast as she could. She stood in front of the black lake with the locket in her hand. She swung her arm throwing the locket into the bottom less pit. There was no point in having something from someone who didn't even care of her anymore. She finally collapsed. She fell to the hard grassy floor. Slowly she began sobbing. Sobbing of pain. Sobbing of lost. Sobbing for love.

She felt her whole body shake as her sobs echoed through the trees. Small drops of rain came in touching her features leaving her in even more pain.

"Why dad?," she whispered. But then she suddenly realized. She realized something she had never thought of. Would not seeing Harry worth it. Would it be what she wanted. Hermione knew where that was going. She knew she preferred fighting with Harry then not even talking to him. If it meant she had to hurt herself to hear his voice then she would. Maybe she was being selfish. Maybe even selfless. But she would do it to see her love of her life. She finally got the courage to stand up.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the common soaking wet. Everyone in the room grew silent as they saw her come in with her curly hair crazier then ever and her eyes blood shot red. She didn't say anything however she stopped when she saw her best friends. Ron couldn't help but want to hug the person he had grown to think of as a little sister. She finally spoke.<p>

"I'm going to be performing by myself this time," she informed her band who just sat there staring at her. Hermione locked eyes with each of them before walking up to her dorm. When she was going to open the door she felt arms go around her. She turned to see it was Ron. Hermione only put her head on his shoulder letting all her tears spill out again. Ron just took old of her and lead her to her dorm room. Everyone then left to their own dorms leaving three girls in their thoughts.

"What have we done?," asked Lavender out loud. Ginny and Luna just stared at their shoes not wanting to answer.

* * *

><p>"Come one Hermione," said Ron while he laid her fragile body onto her bed. She was finally asleep. Leaving Ron asking himself questions. He walked downstairs to see his sister, girlfriend an friend.<p>

"What happened?...Why was she crying?," Ron knew nothing of the commotion that had happened during breakfast. He had been fast asleep on his bed at that time.

"Here," Ron read the headline. He threw the paper to the floor.

"Why would she do that?," his face was red in anger.

"She keeps saying it wasn't her...," Ron just sat down again.

"Oh," was all he said before leaving the room. The friends just looked at each other.

"I wonder how tomorrow will go,"

* * *

><p>Harry woke up not knowing what to think. Everything would go well and then it would go down hill again. Who couldn't help but keep hearing Hermione's voice through his head.<p>

_"Then last year I was right...There's not point in being your best friend...You will always chose someone over me,"_

Her voice kept running through her mind over and over again. How could he believe her after last night. How?

Harry walked downstairs only to see Hermione there with a book covering her face. He wanted to get to her. But he was soon stopped when he saw Ron walk up to her. Ron gave her a smile but Hermione didn't return it. She just gave him a glare before turning back to her book. He sighed as he watched his best friends. He would prefer getting a glare from her then nothing. He left the common room not knowing how to fix his problems.

* * *

><p>"Welcome students and staff for the talent show...," the students all went up one by one. Then Krystal came up giving everyone the smile she would use around Harry.<p>

**(Avril Lavigne, What the Hell)**

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<em>

_You're on your knees_  
><em>Begging, "Please<em>  
><em>Stay with me"<em>  
><em>But honestly<em>  
><em>I just need to be<em>  
><em>A little crazy<em>

_All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>I'm thinking, "what the hell?"<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about...<em>

_If you love me_  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can't save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>What the hell?<em>

_What?_  
><em>What?<em>  
><em>What?<em>  
><em>What the hell?<em>

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_  
><em>You never call or listen to me anyway<em>  
><em>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day<em>  
><em>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play<em>

_You're on your knees_  
><em>Begging, "Please<em>  
><em>Stay with me"<em>  
><em>But honestly<em>  
><em>I just need to be<em>  
><em>A little crazy<em>

_All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about...<em>

_If you love me_  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can't save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>What the hell?<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em>Whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>La, la, la, la, la, la<em>  
><em>Whoa, whoa<em>

_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
><em>Boy, I like messing in your bed<em>  
><em>Yeah, I am messing with your head when<em>  
><em>I'm messing with you in bed<em>

_All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good,<em>  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about...<em>

_(If you love me)_

_If you love me_  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can't save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>(If you love me)<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>What the hell?<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em>La, la, la, la, la, la<em>

Krystal smiled but Hermione didn't laugh nor even make a joke of the song. Her 'friends' watched as she made no comment. She just listened and clapped showing no emotions yet. Harry then went up he took a look at Hermione before taking the microphone.

**(David Archuleta A little to not over you)**

_It never crossed my mind at all  
>That's what I tell myself<br>What we had has come and gone  
>You're better off with someone else<em>

_It's for the best I know it is but I see you_  
><em>Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside<em>  
><em>And I turn around, you're with him now<em>  
><em>I just can't figure it out<em>

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_  
><em>Don't remind me, I'm not over it<em>  
><em>Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth<em>  
><em>I'm just a little too not over you, not over you<em>

_Aren't memories supposed to fade?_  
><em>What's wrong with my heart?<em>  
><em>Shake it off, let it go<em>  
><em>Didn't think it'd be this hard<em>

_Should be strong, movin' on but I see you_  
><em>Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside<em>  
><em>And I turn around, you're with him now<em>  
><em>I just can't figure it out<em>

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_  
><em>Don't remind me, I'm not over it<em>  
><em>Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth<em>  
><em>I'm just a little too not over you<em>

_Maybe I regret everything I said_  
><em>No way to take it all back, yeah<em>  
><em>Now I'm on my own, how I let you go<em>  
><em>I'll never understand<em>  
><em>I'll never understand!<em>

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_  
><em>Don't remind me, I'm not over it<em>  
><em>Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth<em>  
><em>I'm just a little too not over you<em>

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_  
><em>Don't remind me, I'm not over it<em>  
><em>Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth<em>  
><em>And I really don't know what to do<em>  
><em>I'm just a little too not over you, not over you<em>

Hermione didn't pay any attention to the lyrics. Her mind was focused on her song, on her performance , on her feelings. Harry came down and looked at Hermione.

"She didn't even listen to the song," he whispered. Harry sighed with his band following behind.

"Now performing for her band Hermione Granger," a black piano appeared. A seat on the side of it. Hermione walked onto the stage. She finally sat down.

"Your supposed to trust me," she said slowly. Many of the people looked at each other wondering what she meant. Harry as well as her band sat their waiting for her to begin and she did.

**(Love the way you lie...Rihanna)**

Hermione began playing. She stared into Harry's eyes. His bright green eyes just watched her in amazement.

_On the first page of our story  
>The future seemed so bright<br>Then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised<br>Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>And you take that to new extremes<br>But you'll always be my hero  
>Even though you've lost your mind<em>

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<em>

_Now there's gravel in our voices_  
><em>Glass is shattered from the fight<em>  
><em>In this tug of war, you'll always win<em>  
><em>Even when I'm right<em>  
><em>'Cause you feed me fables from your hand<em>  
><em>With violent words and empty threats<em>  
><em>And it's sick that all these battles<em>  
><em>Are what keeps me satisfied<em>

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<em>

_So maybe I'm a masochist_  
><em>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave<em>  
><em>Til the walls are goin' up<em>  
><em>In smoke with all our memories<em>

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<em>

Hermione looked away from Harry. She didn't want to see him. She touched her neck and found nothing around it. Harry noticed and frowned. Her locket was gone for good.

Hermione whispered into the mic before leaving.

"Thank you,"


	12. I'm Sorry

**GRIFFIN HEART-BREAKERS VS PHOENIX BOYS**

Krystal smiled as she saw her potion was ready. It seemed that everything was going her way. Hermione was hated by everyone and Harry didn't even take one look at Hermione without being disgusted. It seemed as if she and Harry were meant to be. It was all going perfectly. She put some drops of the potion into a bottle of butterbeer. Harry would drink it that night after the quidditch game. He would easily fall for her, she would get all she wanted just by some drops of this potion. She reached for the bottle cap and placed it on the bottle. Myrtle just watched not saying anything knowing that Krystal would just ignore her.

However what she didn't know was that a young man was watching her every move at that moment. His eyes flashed red as his face became red as well. He had been tricked. It was all a scam, a lie. He kept watching her, a smile crept onto her face. It was rather frightening but what scared him the most was that he fell for it. She stood up and gave Myrtle a smirk. She felt satisfied with her work. The young man saw her approaching his way. He walked away quickly yet silently leaving no trace of him being there.

* * *

><p>Hermione noticed her so called boyfriend walking her way. She began to stand up but he grabbed her arm. Hermione tried you yank it away but he was having none of it.<p>

"What do you want?," she asked him coldly.

"I believe you," she laughed darkly at him. He didn't say anything.

"Its a little to late don't you think?," Seamus sighed and sat down. Hermione did the same.

"I'm your boyfriend...I'm supposed to believe you," Hermione just watched him closely.

"Alright then," Seamus seemed confused at first.

"What...You just forgave me like that?"

"Yes, You haven't hurt me as much as anyone else," Seamus opened his mouth but closed it quickly. Seamus then leaned in wanting to kiss her. But Hermione didn't seem to like that idea, she pushed him away.

"I said I forgave you...I didn't say you were my boyfriend again," Seamus only nodded.

"Why not?"

"I have plans Seamus," she looked at her feet.

"What plans?"

"If things don't go as well as I want them to then...then...," Seamus raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Then what?," there was an awkward long silence. None of them spoke until Seamus couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, I need to go," was all he said before leaving Hermione sitting in the middle of the common room. She sighed and returned back to her work that she had begun before Seamus had came into the common room.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know hat to do at the moment. His mind was racing with thoughts. He laid on his bed. Seamus came in walking up to his own bed.<p>

"Hey Mate," Seamus spoke to Harry who had his eyes closed. Harry nodded slightly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," responded Harry still not opening his eyes. Seamus sat down on Harry's bed.

"What happened to Hermione's locket?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well its gone...It just disappeared I haven't seen her wearing it in sometime now," Harry opened his eyes. Seamus was right. Hermione stopped wearing the locket he had given her for Christmas.

"I don't know," Seamus laid on his own bed. Harry just looked at the ceiling. What was going on. First Krystal lied to him and now it seemed that Hermione didn't want any part to do with him. He really didn't want any of the problems he had at the moment. His eyes shut themselves again, he needed to talk to Hermione and soon.

* * *

><p>Ron watched his girlfriend laughing with Luna and Ginny about something. Ron saw Draco and Neville take hold of their girlfriend's hands. He knew Lavender anted him to do that to but his mind was filled with thoughts. He didn't understand what had happened between Harry and Hermione and he wanted to know.<p>

"I don't get it," he whispered to himself not knowing that all his friends were looking at him strangely.

"What don't you get?"

"I don't get why everyone has been ignoring Hermione," Neville sighed as well as the girls.

"Because she hurt Harry," Ron only shook his head.

"How?"

"I don't know...All I know is that they got in a fight. It said so in the Daily Prophet," said Ginny.

"So your telling me that you believed in the Bloody Daily Prophet instead of Hermione," as he yelled many students got close to listen to their argument.

"Well...," started Neville but not finishing.

"Potter said it happened!," exclaimed Draco.

"Have you not noticed that lately he has no idea whats going on," Ron informed his friends. The rest of the group glanced at each other.

"Your right," Ginny sank down to her chair.

"Maybe Hermione's right," suggested Luna as she too sunk down on her chair. Lavender followed then sinking down in her own chair. The boys slumped down on the couch except Ron who was still standing.

"How would we know she is right?," asked Lavender in a soft tone. Ron sat down. He sighed and placed his hands on his face leaning on his legs.

"I don't know," he whispered. They were stuck again. Not knowing where to go from there. Not knowing where it would lead them. Ron ran his hand over his red hair. What he would do for his friends.

* * *

><p>Harry walked down the stairs leading to the boys dorms. Hermione was still sitting in her usual spot as always. She was doing her potions essay. Her quill scratched the parchment roughly.<p>

"You shouldn't do it that hard Hermione, your going to hurt yourself," Hermione looked for the source of the voice. She came in contact with Harry's usual bright green eyes that were dull at the moment. Hermione locked gazes with him for a minute or so before turning back to her work.

Harry walked closer towards her. He knew that he needed to talk to her. When he was close enough he placed his hand gently onto her shoulder. Hermione felt his hand touch her shoulder. Hermione tried to brush it away but Harry kept it there.

"Would you mind?," she said rudely at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Hermione didn't say anything but look at him.

"What?," she asked him even though she knew what he had said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bring a jerk. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for not being that best friend you needed this year. I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I'm sorry-," but he got interrupted.

"Stop"

"But..,"

"Harry just stop I don't want to hear it," Harry sighed.

"But I want you to hear it."

"Whats the point Harry?"

"The point is that I want you to forgive me."

"Its not easy," she responded.

"I know its not but I will do anything for you."

"What made you realize this?," she asked him still not looking at him directly.

"I was fooled. I never fell for Krystal. Krystal has been giving me a love potion and I never noticed it until today."

"I can't forgive you that easily Harry."

"I know but I can wait...I can wait for you."

"Harry-," she began but this time it was Harry who interrupted.

"No, I want to wait. I want to know what you felt. I know you can't forgive me but I will do anything...I will wait forever if it meant I would have my best friend back," Harry took hold of Hermione's delicate hand.

"I don't know Harry. You hurt so many times. You left me heart broken year after year. I don't know what to believe anymore," Hermione looked at her hand that Harry was holding.

"Believe me. I know it won't be the same but all I ask for is to at least talk to you again. Joke around and having you scolding at me and Ron for not doing our homework," he said jokingly at the end.

"Its Ron and I," she corrected. Harry gave Hermione a small smile.

"Well then Ron and I," he repeated. Hermione gave him a small smile as well.

"Give me another chance. Let me show you that I'm worth it. Let me take you by the hand step by step showing you that I have changed," Hermione stayed quiet not knowing how to respond.

"Will you?," Harry tilted his head, waiting impatiently for her answer.

"One last chance Harry. Just this one," Harry smiled.

"You mean it?," he asked a wide grin beginning to appear on his lips.

"Yes," Harry hugged Hermione tightly.

"I need to breathe Harry," she chocked out. Harry pulled away from the hug.

"I promise you won't regret it...I truly do"

* * *

><p>Hermione was at the Great Hall eating dinner. No one was sitting beside her until Harry came in. Everyone watched as he sat down besides Hermione. Many of the students stayed silent.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting with my best friend of course," he said as he filled his plate with food.

"Your not my best friend yet Harry," Harry shrugged, he swallowed his food before he spoke again. "But its a start," Hermione shook her head.

Krystal watched as dinner continued. Harry and Hermione seemed to be getting along again. Smiling and even laughing sometimes. Krystal felt her blood boiling in anger.

_'What does that mudblood think shes doing?,' _she asked herself mentally. Krystal watched them not knowing what to do. When an idea hit her.

"Hey Granger take this," with that a beam of light shot from Krystal's wand hitting Hermione. Harry rushed to Hermione's assistance.

"What the...," Harry was about to take out his and when Hermione stopped him.

"This is my fight," Harry looked at Hermione before helping her stand up. Hermione took out her wand.

"I want order!," exclaimed Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I order a duel to Hermione Granger," Krystal said Hermione's name spitefully.

"Who's your second mudblood?"

"Harry, You?," Krystal looked around the room before choosing.

"Pansy Parkinson," Pansy smirked.

"When?," asked Hermione.

"Right now," Hermione had already guessed that she would say that.

"Its on"

_**YEEEEEE BUDDY! I finally was able to update it. Hope you guys liked it because I sure did. It was hard writing this chapter. But after some time my ideas flowed and walla here it is. The reason I didn't update sooner was that my teachers say because I'm in excel classes I should do more work. Hey but at least its my last year in middle school. Sooooooooo tell what songs you want. I think I'm going to make them sing "We'll be a dream" by We the Kings and Demi Lovato because We the Kings is one of my favorite bands right now. So...Yeah I hope you guys liked PEACE! **_


	13. New Rules!

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS VS. PHOENIX BOYS**

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated on some time. Don't throw anything at me not my fault that my teacher pack me up with so much homework.. The real reason why I haven't uploaded is because my family is once again having some problems at the moment and I just needed to be there for my dad. Either ways I got some news. DREWCREDDIE who is my cousin who is writing my story the Girl-Who-Lived because I just don't have enough time now. So please go check out …..I think her first chapter was wayyyyyy better then mine. Next thing the sequel to this story will be entitled "Griffin Heart-Breakers Forever and Always," I already have so many ideas for the sequel. Just so you know it will be the last of this mini series.**_

_**Next thing is I need songs...Now I'm going to need songs that have four or more people singing in them. Then a duet. And lastly one of your favorite songs that you would like to here the bands perform. I also wanted to know what the story "My Immortal," is about. I have never read it so if you have a link or something please send it to me I would love to see why people dislike it so much. Well that's all for today. I own nothing...yada, yada, yada...So hope you enjoy! PEACE!**_

Chapter 13: The Duel

Hermione watched Krystal with a dark gleam in her eyes that no one around her was used of seeing. Krystal kept smirking at Hermione's direction still not cursing. Well that was about to change.

"Crucio," yelled Krystal hitting Hermione making her drop onto floor. Her screams were filled with pain and much more. When Krystal finally stopped Hermione couldn't feel her left arm. Hermione stood up terrified that Krystal would do it again. But she needed her Gryffindor courage and so it came.

"Stupefy," she cursed hitting Krystal directly in chest. It was Krystal who flew this time to the ground.

"You're intelligent mudblood but you're going to need stronger spells against me," Krystal said as shot another spell towards Hermione. Hermione didn't feel contact for Krystal had purposely shot just to taunt Hermione. Harry watched wanting to help but he knew Hermione needed to this on her own.

"Confundus"

"Expelliarmus"

"Finite Incantatum"

"Incendio"

"Locomotor Mortis"

"Petrificus Totalus"

"Protego"

"Reducto," Hermione watched as the spell hit directly at one of the tables. Hermione turned back to Krystal, Krystal was still smiling with pride. Hermione was now sweating, her heart was racing and she still couldn't feel her left arm. She knew it had been broken when Krystal sent the crucio spell on her. She needed to think, she needed a plan.

"Tarantallegra," it was a weak spell but Hermione needed time to think. Krystal felt her legs moving around crazily not able to control them. Hermione watched, she bit her lip in thought but nothing came to mind.

She then heard Krystal, Krystal had her wand and pointed it at someone. Hermione traced her gaze and found Harry.

"Harry move!," but it was to late.

"Imperio," Harry's brain and mind went blank. His eyes turned black instead of the usual piercing green.

"Kill Hermione Granger," exclaimed Krystal to Harry. Harry nodded turning his head to Hermione. Hermione gasped when she gazed into Harry's terrifying dark eyes. However after a moment at staring into his eyes it seemed that Harry was shaking. Hermione then watched him twitch.

"Hes trying to fight it," she whispered to herself. Hermione then grabbed her wand and pointed it at both Harry and Krystal.

"Expecto Patronum," she yelled as her wand shot out a bright silver light. An otter appeared chasing around Krystal and Harry. Krystal fell to the floor trying to move it away. Hermione ran towards Harry.

"Come on Harry! You can fight it," Hermione turned her head and shot another spell at Krystal. Then another and another. Krystal fell to the floor.

"Stupefy," it was the last blow before Krystal closed her eyes and fell into a concussion. Hermione let out a breath and walked up to Harry. He seemed to be sleeping. Hermione finally looked up when she heard professor Dumbledore. The professor gave her a look of sympathy.

"Lets go Miss. Granger," with that Professor Dumbledore levitated Harry to the Hospital Wing. Hermione followed with blood running down her cheek. She turned back around to see the others Professor leading Krystal to the Hospital Wing. Hermione sighed. It as finally over.

* * *

><p>Harry laid on the bed in the hospital wing. His eyes opened slightly but he closed them quickly when the white light hit him. He tried to open them again but once again he didn't succeed. He opened his eyes and this time he was able to see what was around him. White walls surrounded him and bed sheets. He felt something beside him. He moved his head as much as he could. When he finally made it he came face to face with Hermione. She was asleep though.<p>

"Hermione," he whispered at her. He shook her bed trying not be to rough. Hermione finally opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning," he said. Hermione laughed a bit.

"You mean afternoon," she said, straightening up her robe.

"What happened?"

"During the duel Krystal threw an imperious at you. You were able to fight it."

"And you? What happened to you?"

"I'm okay, my left arm was broken and I had a cut on my cheek but Mamdam Pomfrey was able to fix me right up," she said with a bright gleam in her eye.

"What about Krystal," Hermione sighed.

"Shes unconscious at the moment however Dumbledore said after she is healthier she will be taken to Azkaban."

"So you won?," Hermione nodded.

"Great!...I don't think I would like to lose my best friend," Harry commented. Hermione smiled.

"Your not my best friend yet," she teased. Harry smirked.

"Who said we have to be friends at all," Hermione seemed confused until she saw Harry leaning closer to her. Hermione felt herself moving towards him. She watched him close his eyes. She could feel her breath on her. Hermione closed her eyes as well. His lips hit hers in slow tender kiss. Her world seemed to be perfect. She felt Harry smile through the kiss. Hermione pulled away looking into Harry's eyes.

Hermione watched him retreat. He wore a gentle smile.

"Will you forgive me," he asked. Hermione only smiled.

"Should I?," she asked him with her own smile appearing.

"I hurt you Hermione but give me another chance," he pouted. Hermione only laugh. Hermione frowned at him.

"That means your not my friend anymore," Harry's smile disappeared.

"Your more then that," she whispered. Harry pulled in for another kiss. The kiss as passionate filled with love that erupted in Hermione's chest and heart. What she had been waiting for, for so long had came true. With that the rest of the day was spent cuddling, talking and kissing. Hermione smiled to herself. Her happy ending had came. Her prince in charming finally rescued her.

**(Aww the story's over...well see you next time! PEACE!)**

** hphphphp**

** hghghg**

** gwgwgw**

** lblblb**

** llllll**

** rwrwrw**

** nlnlnlnl**

** dmdmdm**

**(JK! I'm not mean like that! Either ways keep reading!)**

It had been a week since Harry and Hermione had gotten back together. Krystal was now gone. Professor Dumbledore had now told the whole school of why Krystal was sent to Azkaban. They had found out that she was giving Harry love potions and impersonated Hermione with polyjuice potion. Everyone tried to get forgiveness from Hermione but she never responded to them. Until today.

The both bands were having a meeting without either Harry nor Hermione. They all were tired and quite.

"You were right Ron. Hermione wasn't lying," said Lavender. Luna nodded.

"What do we do now?," asked Neville.

"What do you do now?," rephrased Ron.

"What do you mean Weasel?," Draco asked.

"This is your problem, Hermione and I never fought for any reason so let me out of this," exclaimed Ron.

"Help us out Ron, please...I'll give you a surprise tonight if you do," said Lavender with a flirty tone. Ron wanted to say no but knew he couldn't resist Lavender and her surprises.

"Okay you win," he raised his hands in a dramatic way, signaling his defeat.

"So how do we do it?," Luna asked this time.

"How about...Oh you know...Just say your sorry!," yelled Ron. Draco made a face as if he were thinking about it.

"Its either that or we never see Granger or Potter again...I think I like the second one better," Draco then received punches from all the girls.

"Merlin's beard you hit hard," Draco winced when he rubbed his shoulder.

"Lets just go," all of them stood up and walked at where Harry and Hermione. They were down beneath their favorite tree laughing and kissing.

"Okay who goes first?"

"Not me"

"Why don't you go!"

"Are you crazy!"

"I'm not going"

"Why am I so nervous?"

"Hurry up will you!"

"I'm not going first"

"Go already!"

"You go!"

"I like butterbeer!," yelled Neville. Everyone stopped and looked him as if he had just grown another head.

"What? I said I was nervous!" Ron then pushed all of them towards them.

"Hermione, Harry!," Ron then left leaving then there.

"Um..Hey?," said Neville nervously.

"Hi," they said simultaneously.

"So...Hows life?," asked Draco. Harry and Hermione shared a glance.

"Let me guess your here to say your sorry, right?"

"Well you can say that or you can say that...WE LIKE BUTTERBEER!," Lavender yelled this time. Hermione laughed.

"Good for you," said Harry cheerfully. Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Look we're sorry. Ron talked to us about believing you before but we just didn't want accept it for some reason, I'm sorry Hermione and so is everyone else," Ginny whispered the last part, feeling ashamed of herself. Hermione then hugged Ginny. Ginny began crying on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I wasn't acting like a friend at all," Hermione just took hold of her not speaking.

"Your all forgiven. Everyone makes mistakes and you made one by trying to protect Harry," Ginny smiled and pulled away. All the girls then hugged. Harry, Draco and Neville just watched.

"I'm sorry mate," said Neville. Harry nodded and gave him a manly hug.

"I'm also sorry Potter," Harry shook hands with Draco.

"So when is our next prank?,"

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was filled with students. Everyone was finally in peace with no more drama. Harry and Hermione were smiling and laughing at their friends. Hermione felt complete again having all her loved ones together again. Hermione ate her breakfast and talked to her friends for the day that awaited her. The owls soon came in, placing or rather throwing everyone's mail. Hermione watched an owl drop a letter in front of Hermione.<p>

"Its from my mum," said Hermione as she teared open the envelope.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Its been quite a while since Remus and I have sent you a letter. We have missed you dearly but we have a great news! Your baby brother was born last week. We're sorry we couldn't give you the news earlier but we had some trouble with getting a new owl. However that doesn't matter at the moment. Your little brother is quite adorable. He has my blue eyes and Remus's brown hair. He is very amazing. He is very intelligent for his age just like you. Remus and I have been talking and it seems that this little guy might end up being a wizard. We're not for sure yet, Remus said we have to wait for some months or years to pass by before knowing.**_

_**We also found out that he might be a werewolf like your 'Dad' but we have a, long time to know. Now that the baby is here I can't help but miss you. Its been so long since you were my baby girl, who I would carry around in my arms. And now your all grown up, you might end up having children of your own anytime soon...Please don't! We terribly miss you. I would love for you to meet your little brother but seems you already made up your mind. The letter you sent me made me think that you were doing the wrong decision. However its your choice to leave or stay.**_

_**I know for a fact that you would like to leave all the drama but think about it dear. If anything does happen though then I'll be here for you. Whatever choice you take, I'll accept. Take care Hermione.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mum**_

_**P.S. Remus and your little brother says hi.**_

_**P.S.S. Your little brothers name is Daniel, there's a picture of him attached to the letter**_

Hermione felt tears appear on her face. She had told her mother of her plan, her idea that she made. She knew her mum didn't want her to leave but if the situation came to that then she would. Her tears disappeared when she saw a picture of her little brother attached to the letter. Her mother was right. She had her eyes but Remus light brown hair. She smiled at the adorable faces Daniel kept making as he tried to grab the camera. For a boy so young, he sure was intelligent.

Harry looked at his girlfriend.

"What you looking at 'Mione?," he asked. Hermione gave him the picture.

"Who's this?," he examined the picture.

"My little brother, Daniel Granger-Lupin," said Hermione with pride at her little brother.

"He's cute, but not as cute as you," Hermione blushed, Harry kissed her nose making her giggle.

"OH! Who's that!," exclaimed Lavender. She took the picture from Harry's hand and showed the rest of the girls.

"Aw, hes so cute Hermione," the girls kept looking at the picture.

"Whats with girls and babies?," asked Ron through his food. Draco and Neville shrugged.

"They're women leave it like that," said Draco, returning to his food.

"Hes right," Ron smiled and ate his food. After eating Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I have some news before class starts. After the duel between Miss. Granger and Miss. Jay the judges and I made an arrangement. Only two bands will go ahead the other. And the to bands are Griffin Heart-Breakers and Phoenix Boys," the students clapped and yelled. Hermione smiled at her friends who gave her hugs.

"Not only that but we have new rules," all the audience gave him perplexed looks.

"The first time we had a talent show we learned that duets are a big thing so why not make it even bigger," once again everyone was confused.

"Both bands will have to write three songs by the end of next week"

"WHAT!," yelled both Harry and Hermione. They looked at each other and then back at the Professor.

"Professor it takes us up to a month to write just one song!," exclaimed Harry.

"I know Harry but this is a challenge that you will have to do to win the talent show," Hermione felt her shoulders slump down.

"There will be three rounds. The first one will consist of the main singer singing as usual. The second round will be all band members to at least sing a line in the song. The last round will be duet to see how strong you can see together and in different tunes," the students began talking to themselves and the people around them.

"What are we going to do?," asked Luna.

"I don't know Luna. We only have one week to write three songs each."

"No we have one week to write two songs with our bands. The other song we will have to write together Hermione," Hermione sighed.

"This is going to be harder then I thought,"

_**I hope you guys liked it! Its been a long time, I know, I know. You know it was really hard to rite the duel. I kept writing it over and over again. And I still don't like it but I had to update and so here it is. Well I got to go. PEACE!**_


	14. Review Time Again!

**GRIFFIN HEART-BREAKERS VS. PHOENIX BOYS**

Guess what people! Its review time...AGAIN! I'm doing this review time to answer your questions and tell you the next songs for the talent show. I will also tell you a bit of the sequel of the story, more like a hint but that's all. I will ask you guys some questions I have myself. So lets start!

First review was sent from, _arabellagrace__**:**_

_**Oh come on - you're not even going to try to use Twisted Sister - Twisted Christmas are you ? Lol **_

Hm, let me think. It seems I didn't...lol

The next one is from, _**:**_

_**Well, I would LOVE to read (One more) Sequel and prequel would be like Awesome to.**_

_**Well for Krystals song I think What the hell or Hot whit Avril lavigne. Don't cha whit the Pussycat dolls would be good to.**_

_**Hope you update soon caus this story is just so good. **_

Because of you I made Krystal sing "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne. So thanks for the help!

My next review was from,___**Rose: **_The-white-Lilyflower_:_

_**Well you know theres a Love the way you lie whit only Rihanna.**_

_**I simply love this story, Anything you write I will propebly read. **_

I didn't know that there was a solo version of "Love the way you Lie" until you sent me this review. So I looked it up and was able to find it. Thanks for the help! And thanks for reading, although my stories aren't very good compared to others on this website. But at least I'm trying! My E.L.A Gate teacher said "For a thirteen year old girl you write very well...especially poetry," so I took it as a compliment.

Alright the next review I got was from, _HinaRukiMione__**:**_

_**Oh Goodie I love love your story i think i love the way you lie by rihanaa and mm (lol) and the only exception by paramor if harry and Hermione get back together would be good also **_

I laughed when you wrote mm because before I even knew him and his music I thought his name was written like the candy mm, I was so wrong. I noticed you guys are Rhianna and Paramore fans. I like them both but I listen to "Rise Against" and "The Killers" also "We the Kings." So it seems we listen to different music.

Next review is from, _StillLearningHowToFly__**:**_

_**Ok, so well i had a song that would be good and another one but i forgot it :/**_

_**its Kissin' You by Miranda Cosgrove and maybe just maybe Lets Be Friends By Emily Osment Oh! and One Type Of Falling By Jonnday :)**_

_**BY THE WAY YOU ARE AWESOME!**_

_**just saying :) **_

Thanks!, for the suggestions and I know I'm awesome...Haha either ways thanks for the help.

Alrighty then the next review came from, _Twilight-Wolf__ :_

_**your stories are awesome! i would love a sequel or a prequel! just wondering if you could update 'The Girl Who Lived(redo) please! p.s krystal is a bicth so she sould go die in a hole with all those other bitches: **_

Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated "The Girl-Who-Lived" because my cousin is now making it. And I actually read it and found it way more interesting then mine. It has a lot of twists in it but its really good. I'm sorry Krystal didn't die but +Spoiler Alert* Krystal will appear again you just don't know when. Also I'm not sure if I should make a prequel because after I finish writing this story I will start writing my "Lets save Mum and Dad" story again. So yeah get ready for that.

Next review was sent from, _Sierra___:

_**Awwwww! i cried when he gave her the locket! he obiously still loves her! please write more soon! **_

Yeah...Harry will always love Hermione. Guess what? I wrote more...Actually write now I'm writing the next chapter so wait for that.

Yee Buddy! Next review is from, uncgurl_**:**_

_**I think you should do the Thinking of you by Katy Perry it would be really good if Hermione songs it.:) Great story!:) **_

I was going to use that song most of my reviews said I should use "Love the way you lie" sorry that I didn't use your song. I wouldn't say my story is great, I would say its good but not great...I guess that's why but my brothers say I'm to nice and I should be a little more selfish.

Me next review is from, Harmony4Eva:

_**You should use Love the way you lie, and Hermione should stare intensely into Harry's eyes for the majority of the song. **_

If you read the chapter then you know that, that's exactly what I did for the chapter. Thanks for the help!

Okay then, my next review came from, The-white-Lilyflower_:_

_**Well for the songs i think griffin heart breakers should do "Love the way you lie" and phoenix boys "A little to not over you"**_

_**Well i feel this is my lucky day, I wake up and one of my favorites story's been updated and I was like YEYE.**_

_**Krystal is so evil.**_

_**btw are you only thirteen? I'm fourteen and I tought you were older becus your storys are GREAT! **_

I like you! *In a platonic way ;)* Once again y'all chose "Love the way you lie" Yeah Krystal is pretty evil...And so was Ashley my school rival...Either ways , yes I am thirteen. And I like being thirteen for some reason it feels good. And my dad finally lets me to watch horror movies, except now I always have nightmares...

The next review was from, _Sierra:_

_**Love the way you lie!**_

_**a little not over you!**_

Alright then! Thanks for the help!

Next review from, _buffy96ta:_

_**i feel bad for mione. was harry really that heartbroken that he told Rita skeeter and the daily prophet like seriously dude man up ur not innoncent u keep leading her on!and she would never be jelous of krystal she's just ughhhhh! but i loveeeeeee this story harry did not deserve to sing david archuleta but still good choice of songs from both stories this one and the first. i have most of them on my playlist. but cant wait to see wat happens**_

Alright I need to clear that up. Harry did not tell the Daily Prophet about it. Skeeter found out by herself for she is still a beetle. She then got the rest of the info. From some students...

The next review was from, Harmony4Eva_:_

_**The sequel should be called Griffin Heartbreakers Forever and Always. I would like to see the bitch Krystal get owned by the awesomeness that is Harmony. No one messes with our OTP and gets away with it! **_

I just love this review. It makes me smile whenever I read it. Gosh y'all really hate Krystal just as much I hate, I mean dislike very much, Ashley. I will never forgive that chick...And your right no one messes with Harmony and gets away with it. Beware people! BEWARE!

Okay...Um the next review I got was from, The-white-Lilyflower_:_

_**That was just...Fantastic. So epic and i love the songs you used. The sequel should be named Griffin Heartbreakers forever and always. In the end I think Harry and hermione should do the song "You're the one that I want" and then Harry should propose to Hermione and KILL Krystal. She should take a postion that would make her irresisteble but something was wrong with the postion and Krystal should just die in the great hall.**_

_**Griffin HeartBreakers**_

_**1: Rolling in deep - Adele**_

_**2: Everybodys Fool - Evanescence**_

_**3: My life would suck without you - Kelly Clarkson**_

_**4: Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis**_

_**5: Behind these hazel eyes - Kelly clarkson**_

_**6: Promises - Cranberries**_

_**Phonix boys**_

_**1: Airplanes**_

_**2: Not afraid**_

_**3: It's my life - bon jovi**_

_**4: born to be my baby - bon jovi**_

_**Krystal**_

_**1: Tick tock - Kesha**_

_**2: Friday - rebecca Black**_

_**3: the boy is mine **_

I kinda wish Krystal would've died but she needs to stay alive. Without out her this story is going to become boring. I need her for some other chapters...So get ready to be mad at me again. OH the next chapters are going to be fun to read I'm telling you ahead so wait for them.

Now I listened to all your songs. Not just yours but many other songs, and let me tell you my head has been hurting a lot because of all the music I've listened to. But hey I'm doing it for the readers so I'll probably just up over a huge ditch just to make you guys happy.

My next review was sent from, _Scarlet:_

_**Wat bout everyone started to feel guilty after knwoig that Hermione was innocent and Hermione is cols to them at first but love them in the end? Plz update ;)**_

I read your review and I was like "I guess the saying is right...Great minds think a like," LoL I don't know why I thought that.

The next review is from, _Sierra:_

_**Awwwww poor Hermione...i feel soooooo sorry for her...**_

_**Next title should be Griffin Heart-Breakers Forever and Always and i really think that Harry and Hermione should do a duet the song being We'll Be a Dream by we the kings featuring Demi Lovato **_

Ah...It seems I have found a fellow "We the King" fan. Best band EVER! And yeah everyone should feel bad for Hermione. Thanks for the help!

My next review was from, district-3-demi-potter_:_

_**I just wanted to let you know that your stories are GREAT! Another thing is I wanted to ask you to use the song Thank You by simple plan. It's about best friends who were torn apart.**_

You know I had never actually heard that song even though I'm a fan of the band, but Hey thanks for the help!

Next review, Harmony4Eva_:_

_**Hope by the end of this, Harry and Hermione are back together again. I can already tell, Krystal is gonna die. Or worse.**_

Your probably mad at me because Krystal didn't die but please let me make it up to you. And for me to do that I will now tell you something about the sequel. **Spoiler Alert: Hermione and Harry are not together in the beginning of the sequel. **I know its crazy but please just listen. **First I will show you many other couples and the story will be three years after their seventh year. So they'll probably be between 20, 21 or even 22 depends on their birthdays. **I know it doesn't sound good but you will understand everything I promise you.

My next review came from, PrincessOfDestiny1_4:_

_**Awesome.**_

_**Songs for the girls:**_

_**1. Endless Summer - Cascada**_

_**2. That's the way I loved you - Taylor Swif**_

_**3. Evacuate the dancefloor - Cascada**_

_**Songs for the boys:**_

_**1. Magic - Honor Society  
><span><br>2. Solo - Iyaz**_

_**3. Never say never - Justin Bieber**_

_**Duet:**_

_**1. Before The Storm - Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus**_

_**2. Right Here Right Now - HSM3**_

I heard all the songs you sent me. Many of them I had already heard others were new to me but in the end I enjoyed them all. You actually gave me some ideas. So thanks for the help!

Review is from, shealuna20_:_

_**i love this please make more**_

I will keep making more until I finally get tired of this story. Which I still hasn't happened yet.

Review came from, The-white-Lilyflower_:_

_**Well, I think Harry and Hermione should do "You're the one that I want" as a duet, Hermione should do "No one" by alicia keys.**_

_**Well Harry should do "Just the way you are" by Bruno mars.**_

_**Yeah and Krystal should do "Cannibal" with Kesha.**_

_**Wel anyways good chapie, you make me happy XD **_

I also took one of your suggestions and I am going to try to use it. Thanks for Help!

The next review was sent from, _Rose:_

_**Please update, it's been like forever and I must know what will happen. I love this story, really it's like awsome. **_

I will try to update sooner but right now I'm not sure...so sorry about that.

My next review was sent from, Mia Ozera_:_

_**Love it ;) um im not sure if u know what songs ur gonna use but how about can I have this dance by zac effort and Vanessa hudgens high school musical three. And for the whole band song for the girls - one and the same by selena Gomez and Demi lovato.**_

_**Just suggestions though and im so glad u got rid of Krystal she was a b**ch**_

Thanks for the Help! And I agree Krystal is a girl dog...I had to say that...

Me, next review came from, Selene Melia_:_

_**Ok, when I w**_

I got a little confused there...but at least you reviewed.

_Sierra__:_

_**okay song ideas-**_

_**Griffin-Heart Breakers:**_

_**The Only Exception by Paramore**_

_**Just a Kiss by Adele (I think anyways)**_

_**Pheonix Boys:**_

_**Count On Me by Bruno Mars**_

_**Sky Full of Lighters by Eminem & Bruno Mars**_

_**Both:**_

_**We'll Be a Dream by We the Kings ft. Demi Lovato**_

We the Kings forever! I mean thanks for the help ;)

_StillLearningHowToFly__:_

_**I was walking home and i thought of a good song for this!**_

_**Its called Misery Business**_

_**and i personally think any Paramore song is good But that could be because i love Paramore but you know :)**_

Thanks for the help! Since I saw this review that song was stuck in my head for a long time now. Hey but its a really good song.

And now for the latest review I have received...From the person that I just seem to like getting reviews from, The-white-Lilyflower_:_

_**Good chapie, finally a update.**_

_**Well, you said you needed help with some songs so I'll just give you a list of songs that I like.**_

_**Harry:**_

_**Born to be my baby - Bon jovi**_

_**Manboy - Eric Saade**_

_**Hermione:**_

_**My life would suck without you - Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Toxic - Britney Spears/glee clast**_

_**Bad romance - Lady Gaga**_

_**No one - Alicia Keys**_

_**Harry and band:**_

_**First day of my life - bright eyes**_

_**Hermione and band:**_

_**Halo, Walking on sunshine - Glee.**_

_**Harry, Hermione duet:**_

_**Your the one that I want - grease**_

_**Don't go breaking my heart **_

Another round of songs. But I really enjoyed listening to "Don't go breaking my heart" because I think its one of the most brilliant songs out there. And now for my fun time.

Lets start with the songs I will use, here they are..Oh and you tell me which of these you prefer...

**Phoenix Boys Round 1**

God Damn your beautiful by Chester See

Critical by Jonas Brothers

What you do to me by We the Kings

**Griffin Heart-Breakers Round 1**

B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole

Love Story by Taylor Swift

Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove

**Duet**

We'll be a dream by We the Kings and Demi Lovato

Can I have this dance by Zac Effron and Vanessa Hudgens

Before the storm by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus

Don't go breaking my heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee

**Phoenix Boys Round 2**

More than words by Menudo

Just the way you are by Bruno Mars

**Griffin Heart-Breakers Round 2**

One and the same by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato

Misery Business by Paramore

And those are your choices. I hope you guys chose wisely because these will be the last of the songs...well in this sequel. So this sequel is about to end and I feel pretty good about it. I feel liked a little heard on this one then the first one I wrote. This one was longer and I tried to write more and I think I succeeded. I feel good and this is fun writing. When I'm done with the series I will probably feel strange and all but its really fun writing. I was also wondering if you guys would ever want to see one of my bands songs on this story. I write songs whenever I can with my band and its incredibly fun and just great.

SO would you guys like that? Actually that reminds me go check out my cousins story...I know its seemed random to talk about that but shes in my band so it came up. So I guess I'll talk to y'all later...Well PEACE!


	15. Neville and Luna!

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS VS. PHOENIX BOYS**

_**This was a fun chapter to write. I really liked it and thought it was kinda cute. I hope y'all like it because I sure did. Well see you later. PEACE!**_

Harry watched from afar his girlfriend who at the moment seemed to be struggling with all the books she had. He smiled in amusement, watching her stumble a bit. He shook his head and walked towards her. He took hold of her books. She looked up and smiled at him when he took the books.

"Ask for help next time," he commented as he reached for another book from the pile she had in her arms.

"How would've I know that you were there...I couldn't even see you," Harry chuckled at his girlfriend.

"You think like muggle Hermione. You know your a witch right," Harry took out his wand and with a swish he levitated the books. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not perfect," she said.

"You are to me," he gave her a small peck before turning his attention back to the books.

"You're lucky your my boyfriend or I would've hexed you by now," she said.

"Why? Because of what I said earlier," Hermione nodded.

"What its the truth your perfect," Hermione shook her head.

"You know your not supposed to lie to your girlfriend," Harry sighed and put the books down. He turned and locked eyes with his girlfriend.

"I'm not lying, your perfect. I mean look at yourself your beautiful and kind, caring, very stubborn-," Hermione hit him in the arm playfully.

"I'm joking but seriously your perfect. Maybe you don't see it but I sure do," Hermione felt herself blushing at the compliments. Harry smiled and kissed her again this time longer then the first.

"Now come on, I know for sure that you want to start studying for the N.E.W.T's already," Harry grabbed one of her hands and with the other he levitated the books to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>Rons gaze went back and forth as he watched Neville pace in the room back and forth.<p>

"Bloody Hell will stop that already!," exclaimed Ron. Neville stopped and turned to Ron.

"How can I? I'm about to do something that might change my life forever," he responded.

"What is this big decision anyways?," asked Ron.

"I'm going ask Luna to be my wife," Ron began coughing. Draco walked into the room.

"What up with Weasley," he asked.

"I told him I wanted to propose to Luna," Draco opened and closed his mouth over and over again.

"Are you bloody mental!," finally yelled Ron when he stopped coughing.

"Um..No?," Neville at that moment didn't know what to do.

"Should I ask her?," he asked them.

"Let me tell you something Longbottom," Draco put his hand on Neville's shoulder.

"See if you propose you will always be stuck with that women but if you don't you can have all the women you want."

"But I only want Luna."

"Yes but you also want more women and you just can't stay with one," said Ron.

"What about Lavender?"

"Shes another story, either ways think about it this way Neville. Your a lion and the girls are your kingdom," Draco shook his head.

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"Maybe it does in your small brain of yours but not in ours"

"It makes sense Malfoy!"

"Not it doesn't you Weasel"

"Hey!, I'm going to propose to Luna,"

"We're telling you don't do it," replied Malfoy glaring at Ron.

"Yeah your going to ruin your life," said Ron.

"How? I love Luna and that's all that counts right?...Right?" he asked.

"No,"

"What? It doesn't count?"

"See Neville they also have to be hot," Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"Hes right," Neville sighed.

"Shes not hot, shes beautiful. Well shes also hot but I see her as an angel not a random girl that I'm going to shag because shes hot. I really love her"

"Wow that's deep," Ron said as he sat down on his bed.

"Damn! That is deep, wait!"

"What?"

"If Longbottom proposes that means the girls will want us to propose," Ron gave them horrified looks when he heard Draco finish speaking.

"I'm not ready to get married!"

"Neither am I mate, neither am I," Neville shook his head.

"That's your problem I'm proposing and that's that," Draco and Ron looked at each other.

"No!," they screamed.

"Why not?," Neville yelled in frustration.

"We don't want to get married," whined Draco with pleading eyes.

"Then don't," Ron also gave Neville a pleading look.

"Help us out Nev! They're going to want us to buy them rings and flowers and all those romantic things that we can't do."

"And why can't you buy them rings? Draco has a lot money left and Ron you could borrow some from Harry," explained Neville.

"You're right, We'll also propose," Neville smiled.

"Well I got to get ready. Bye," he left the dorm leaving them alone.

"Are we going to actually propose?" asked Ron.

"Yes."

"When exactly?,"

"When we're ready," said Draco.

"Are we ready now?"

"Hell no!"

* * *

><p>Harry laughed at his friends who were all telling jokes. Hermione gave him a warm smile before turning her attention to Neville who seemed nervous.<p>

"I have an announcement," said Neville as he stood up from his seat.

"Is something wrong? Have you seen any wrackspurts lately?," asked Luna in a concerned look. Draco and Ron turned to each other with fake smiles.

"No, but I do have something to ask you," Neville took in a deep breath before leaning down. All four girls gasped while Ron and Draco began feeling really lousy.

"Get ready," whispered Draco. Ron nodded.

"Will you Luna Lovegood, marry me," Luna turned to her friends who all nodded.

"Yes," Neville slipped the ring into her finger. He finally stood up and took Luna into his arms. Luna felt tears sliding down her cheeks. It was something new for everyone to see Luna the girl with the dreamy look crying. The whole Great Hall clapped and cheered. Hermione leaned onto Harry's chest watching Luna and Neville kiss.

"Who would've thought that he was going to be the first to propose," Harry smiled and played with her soft curly hair.

"Mm, and who did you think would propose first?," he asked.

"I don't know, Ron?," Harry laughed softly.

"The same Ron who has the emotional range of a teaspoon," Hermione shook her head, laughing.

"I'm happy for Neville...He does Gryffindor courage doesn't he?"

"Of course he does it just took him time to find it,"

"Come on lets go congratulate them,"

Neville and Luna smiled as their friends surrounded them.

"I'm so happy for you guys," said Ginny who was hugging Luna. Lavender was hugging Neville with a bright smile. Hermione then noticed both Draco and Ron who looked quite scared. She leaned onto Harry and whispered into his ear. "What's wrong with Ron and Draco," Harry shrugged.

"I'll go talk to them," Hermione nodded.

Harry walked up to his friends.

"Whats wrong?"

"We're going crazy mate! What if the girls want us to propose?," Ron ran his hand over his red hair.

"Well then propose...I don't see what you're all worked up about"

"We're not ready. Don't you see Potter if we get married we won't have time to be with other girls."

"So you don't like your girlfriends?," Ron looked at Draco.

"Don't you dare my break my sisters heart!"

"I don't plan on it but... I just don't want to get married," whined Malfoy. Harry felt like rolling his eyes and hitting them with one of Hermione's books.

"Do you love them?," asked Harry suddenly. Both men looked at Harry.

"Yes," they said union.

"Well then you don't have to worry about it."

"You're right!"

"I told you he was going to be right," said Draco.

"No I said he was going to be right"

"No you didn't I did"

"I did"

"No, I did"

"I did"

"No, I did"

Harry left them and went back to the girls and Neville.

"You did good Nev," Neville smiled at him.

"Your next," said Neville towards Harry. Harry smiled with a gleam in his green eyes.

"I sure am," he said eying his girlfriend who was giggling and talking with her best friends.

"Come on, lets go with the girls"

* * *

><p>Hermione felt stressed. She needed to finish her essay for charms then she needed to study for the N.E.W.T's. It was tiring but she needed to get ready. Hermione was able to finish her essay and turned her eyes to the books that laid in from of her.<p>

_'Time to study'_ she thought to herself as she opened one of the books.

"You really shouldn't stress yourself out to much," said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Seamus looking at her.

"'Ello, I haven't seen you much," he sat down on a chair beside hers. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Busy," was all she said.

"I want to talk to you about something," Hermione gave him a confused expression.

"Whats that?"

"You know that day I asked you to be my girlfriend again?," Hermione nodded remembering that day.

"Well you told me about a plan that you had in mind and I wondered if you could tell me that plan," Hermione sighed.

"You truly want to know?," Seamus nodded.

"After Harry and I broke up I felt hurt. My heart was broken in millions of pieces, I felt as if I had no point in life. So the day after we broke up I made myself a promise. That if Harry didn't love me at the end of seventh year then I would leave the wizarding world," Hermione closed her eyes.

"I don't know why I made that stupid promise. Either ways when you and I began dating I thought that maybe I would fall for you and I wouldn't have to leave this place. But things changed and now I'm with Harry," Seamus sighed.

"Why did you want know?"

"I don't know. It just seemed to bother me for some reason," Hermione nodded.

"Well Its good that your with Harry now and now you won't have to leave this place," Hermione smiled.

"But if you ever need someone I'm here," Seamus stood up but found himself in a hug.

"Thanks," Seamus smiled.

"Goodnight," He waved and went up to his dorm. Hermione picked up her books and quills.

"Goodnight," she whispered to herself before walking up to her dorm. When she left she didn't notice two people hiding, watching her. One under an invisibility cloak and the other wearing a dark cloak.

"She wanted to leave?," asked the one who was invisible. The one who was hiding with the black cloak smiled.

"It seems that my plan will be easier then expected,"


	16. First Round

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS VS. PHOENIX BOYS**

_**Author's Note: Alrighty then, here we go once more. So here a heads up this whole talent show finale will be split in three parts. First part will be the first round and some fluff things. The next part will be the second round instead of fluff you will see some things that were expected. And the last part will be the last round and someone comes back. That will not be the last chapter, the last chapter is separate. So now you know and sorry for not updating in a while but I had family problems...Actually I was just lazy**_

_**HEHEHE!**_

Harry passed his hand through his dark locks still not believing what he had just heard. It just couldn't be true. Hermione had planned on leaving not just him but everyone else. His mind then went to other thoughts. What if he and Hermione hadn't gotten back together? Would she had left him? Harry sighed with crazy thoughts running through his head.

His shook his head not wanting to believe anything at that moment. He needed to sleep.

"Yeah sleep, that's what I need," he whispered to himself. He turned around the common room making sure no one was there. With that he left to his bedroom tired like never before.

* * *

><p>Hermione longed to be in Luna's position. Luna was showing her ring to the people around her. Neville sat beside her with his arm around her waist, whispering words ever so often in her ear. Luna would either blush or giggle and whisper something back at him with a small grin on her lips. Hermione kept staring at them not noticing her boyfriend sitting beside her.<p>

Harry followed his girlfriends gaze, he felt a smile tug on his lips. Hermione still in her dream state was surprised when she felt a pair of lips pressing against her cheek. Hermione turned to see Harry, who's sparkling green eyes roamed into her own chocolate brown eyes.

"You make it obvious," he said in her ear. Hermione blushed.

"Sorry," she replied.

"Our time will come, but for right now I plan eating not proposing," Hermione laughed a bit.

"Me too"

"Great! I'm starving," Harry piled up food onto his plate still smiling until he saw Seamus come into the Great Hall. Harry felt the memories flush back into his mind taking over his thoughts. He shook his head trying to erase them.

_'That if Harry didn't love me at the end of seventh year then I would leave the wizarding world'_

Why did he keep remembering them? What is it because he was jealous that Hermione told Seamus and not him? Or maybe because Hermione would't have been with him if he hadn't broken up with Krystal. Those words ran through his head over and over again. He didn't even notice when Hermione began staring at Luna again and Draco and Ron sat down in front of them with the rest of the group.

"Whats with them?," asked Draco as he played with the food on his plate. Ron mumbled something while he ate.

"I don't know" said Ginny who watched both Harry and Hermione. Harry seemed puzzled as if trying to resolve an equation while Hermione looked like she wanted something but not being able to reach for it.

"Maybe they had a fight," said Luna when she sat with them.

"I don't think so, we would've known by now," Neville said.

"Whatever it is its getting to them"

* * *

><p>Harry found his girlfriend staring into the fire. He sighed and sat down, She looked up and found her eyes looking into his.<p>

"What you doing 'Mione," he asked.

"Oh I was writing a song," Harry quirked his eyebrow.

"We already finished writing all the songs, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did but I felt bored" she shrugged in the end. She picked up the parchment and gave it to Harry.

"This is really good," he muttered. Hermione looked down at the parchment again.

"Its good but not great"

"Did you think of making it a duet and not a solo," Hermione rubbed her temple in thought.

"No,: she said simply. Harry stood up and grabbed a quill from his bag. He scribbled on the parchment and passed to Hermione.

"How about that?"

"its perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Sh! Your going to wake up everyone," Hermione blushed and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Harry smiled.

_**(Next to you cover by Megan Nicole & Dave Days)**_

**(Harry)**  
><em>You've got that smile,<br>That only heaven can make.  
>I pray to God everyday,<br>That you keep that smile._

"Harry! What are you doing?"

"I'm singing of course"

"But what if we wake anyone up?"

"We have a voice, Lets use it! Come on Herms sing!" Hermione sighed before clearing her throat.

**(Hermione)**  
>Y<em>ou are my dream,<br>There's not a thing I won't do.  
>I'll give my life up for you,<br>Cos you are my dream._

**(Both)**_  
>And baby, everything that I have is yours,<br>You will never go cold or hungry.  
>I'll be there when you're insecure,<br>Let you know that you're always lovely._

**(Harry)**_  
>Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now<em>

**(Both)**_  
>One day when the sky is falling,<br>I'll be standing right next to you,  
>Right next to you.<br>Nothing will ever come between us,  
>I'll be standing right next to you,<br>Right next to you._

Parvati rubbed her eyes open when she heard voices coming from the common room. She looked at the table beside Hermione's bed it had a clock which said it was 3 am. Parvati stood up and opened the door, she watched Harry sitting down on the couch with Hermione on his lap singing looking towards the fire. Her eyes widened and ran to Lavender.

"Lavender! Wake up," she whispered yelled. Lavender mumbled something.

"Come on wake up," Lavender cracked an eye open.

"What?"

"Harry and Hermione are singing at 3 am" Lavender shook her head.

"Why?"

"I don't know, look come watch" Lavender stood up and watched her friends.

"What are they thinking!"

"Come on I have plan" Parvati pushed open the door and took Lavender when her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to wake up the boys! DUH!" Lavender and Parvati tip toed to the boys dorm making sure not to distract Harry or Hermione. When they entered the dorm they found Ron snoring, and Neville turning and tossing in his bed talking about his Gran.

"Wake up!" whispered Lavender into both boys ears. They both woke up with a jump looking around their dorm.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Waking you up"

"But its...3 am."

"Who cares. Come on grab your guitar"

"For what?"

"Just get it. Come on Neville" all four left the dorm.

"Why are Harry and Hermione singing at this time?" said a confused Neville.

"Don't know but I have plan" Lavender and the boys turned to Parvati.

"Play" she demanded.

"WHAT!" they exclaimed in their whisper tones.

"Play, come on play that guitar of yours and pound at that table right there" Parvati pointed at the table. Neville shrugged and walked up to it.

"Now what?"

"Play!" Lavender shook her head. Ron and Neville exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Might as well" with that both boys began playing, Harry and Hermione noticing that their was music playing as they sang.

**(Harry)**_  
>You had my child,<br>You make my life complete.  
>Just to have your eyes on little me,<br>That'd be mine forever._

**(Both)**_  
>And baby, everything that I have is yours<br>You will never go cold or hungry  
>I'll be there when you're insecure<br>Let you know that you're always lovely  
><em>**(Harry)**_  
>Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now<em>

Students heard the noise coming from downstairs. With wonder many of them stood up following the music. Ginny walked downstairs to see Harry and Hermione singing staring into the fire while Ron and Neville played behind them with confused expressions. She watched Harry and Hermione not noticing people surrounding them listening closely to their lyrics.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny in a normal tone. Parvati just gave her a smile Lavender, however like the rest of the crowd shrugged.

"Parvati's idea...Not mine"

**(Both)**_  
>One day when the sky is falling,<br>I'll be standing right next to you,  
>Right next to you.<br>Nothing will ever come between us,  
>I'll be standing right next to you,<br>Right next to you._

**(Harry)**_  
>We were made for one another<br>Me and you_

**(Hermione)**_  
>And I have no fear<br>I know we'll make it through  
>One day when the sky is falling<em>

_**(Harry)**__  
>I'll be standing right next to you<em>

_**(Both)**__  
>Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh<em>

One day when the sky is falling,  
>I'll be standing right next to you,<br>Right next to you.

_Right Next you_

_Nothing will ever come between us,  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you,  
>Right next to you.<em>

_Right Next you_

_Right next to you..._

The common room applauded and walked up to their dorms, half falling asleep as they went upstairs. Ginny sighed and went to her dorm not speaking another word. Harry and Hermione turned their own heads.

"What happened?" asked Harry when he found the common room deserted however there were some students asleep on the steps.

"I don't know"

* * *

><p>"You ready?" asked Ginny. Hermione smiled pacing back and forth.<p>

"Just worried, this is our first round after all" Luna walked up to them.

"Dumbledore said we're first"

"That's new we always end up the last ones to perform," said Lavender when she walked up to them with her bass in her arms.

"Well this is the last show," reasoned Hermione. The girls nodded.

"It feels weird doesn't it?" asked Luna.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the first time we had a talent show it was all new. For one we weren't playing against our boyfriends," the girls sighed.

"We're also more prepared. Aren't we?" Lavender said.

"Of course we are but I still have butterflies in my stomach when we go up stage," the girls nodded again in agreement.

"We can't forget the bet," Ginny added.

"That's right whoever loses has to tell the whole school their first crush," the girls laughed.

"So who was your first crush Hermione?" asked Luna.

"Draco," she muttered. The rest of the girls laughed in amusement.

"Lavender?"

"Harry"

"Of course," exclaimed Hermione with her hands in the air.

"Ginny?"

"Harry"

"My boyfriend sure did have a lot of admirers," the girls laughed.

"Luna?"

"Neville" she replied with a small shrug. They all smiled.

"Lets get ready we're about to go up," the girls all sighed.

* * *

><p>"Guitars!"<p>

"Check"

"Bass"

"Check"

"Drums"

"No"

"Okay...wait what!"

"Joking!"

"Great Weasel make our lead singer frustrated just what we needed," yelled Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron yelled back.

"Both of you shut up!" both Draco and Ron gave him guilty looks.

"Sorry," they in union.

"Piano"

"Right here"

"Okay then it seems we're ready," said Harry.

"Good thing we're going last," the boys nodded.

"I'm just worried those girls sure are tough"

"I know but lets try to win"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the last and finale talent show of the year," the crowd roared waving flags that had the name of the bands they represented. Many of the girls and boys wore shirts that said 'Griffin HeartBreakers' or 'Phoenix Boys' in red, green or blue letter. Other students had sweatshirts that had the bands faces with their names on them. They clapped and smiled ready to see their favorite bands.<p>

"Tonight we will have three rounds. The first round we will the usual performance. The second round will have each of the band members singing at least one line in each of their songs...The last round will be a duet between the two main singers to see how strong their voices project to others," the students and Professors clapped.

"Our first band is band I love and enjoy. Their music shows what there heart consists of. They are amazing truly and very smart. Now remember this band won second place in our last talent show, this time they only had two weeks to write three songs for tonight. They have showed greatness but also what we call girl power! Please welcome Griffin HeartBreakers!," The crowd went wild when the girls stepped on to the stage.

Hermione gave Ginny a nod. Luna smiled when she sat down on her seat and Lavender waved at the crowd. The crown clapped. Hermione smiled before looking into the mic. The music began and Hermione smiled. Hermione watched Ginny nod her head at Terry Boot and Padma Patil who came up stage.

"We're going to have some help from these two lovely people who are going to play violin for us," Padma and Terry placed their violins under their chins.

_**(Love Story by Taylor Swift)**_

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts:<br>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
><em>See you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say, "Hello,"<em>  
><em>Little did I know...<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
><em>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you, "Please don't go"<em>  
><em>And I said...<em>

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
><em>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
><em>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.<em>  
><em>Oh, oh.<em>

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
><em>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me,<em>  
><em>I was begging you, "Please don't go"<em>  
><em>And I said...<em>

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
><em>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<em>

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
><em>This love is difficult but it's real.<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<em>

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<em>  
><em>My faith in you was fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<em>  
><em>And I said...<em>

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come.<em>  
><em>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<em>

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
><em>I love you, and that's all I really know.<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Hermione smiled when the crowd clapped loudly for them. Padma and Terry blushed but Hermione laughed. She smiled when her band waved as they left the stage.

"That was great!," said Luna who wore a big grin.

"Now that was amazing and like earlier it was great! And now for our next and finale performance of this round is a group who also joined two years ago. They showed us that not only girls know their music but us men can also tell our own feeling through the magic of music. They have performed with their hearts up their sleeves knowing that they gave us all the effort they can. Two years ago they won second place to being chosen as the Gryffindor representatives. So get ready for Phoenix Boys!"

Harry smiled when he sat in front of the piano. The rest of the boys smiled. Draco and Ron were holding guitars while Neville had his own microphone. All three boys started playing while Neville waited for his part to sing or harmonize.

_**(God Damn you're beautiful by Chester See)**_

_On the days I can't see your eyes,**  
><strong>I don't even want to, open mine.**  
><strong>On the days I can't see your smile,**  
><strong>Well, I'd rather sit, wait the while.**  
><strong>For the days I know you'll be near,**  
><strong>'Cause a day without you, just isn't fair.**  
><strong>See the days I can hear you voice,**  
><strong>I'm left without a choice._

_'Cause I get weak in my knees,**  
><strong>Fall head over heels baby,**  
><strong>And every other cheesy cliché.**  
><strong>Yes, I'm swept off my feet,**  
><strong>Oh, my heart skips a beat.**  
><strong>But there's really only one thing to say:_

_God damn you're beautiful to me,**  
><strong>You're everything, yeah, that's beautiful.**  
><strong>Yes, to me, ohhh._

_I can't find the words to explain,**  
><strong>Just how much you got me going insane.**  
><strong>When you speak to me sometimes we fight,**  
><strong>Oh, I stutter my words I say never mind.**  
><strong>'Cause even when you just walk by,**  
><strong>Well, I look around to seem occupied.**  
><strong>'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,**  
><strong>Yeah, all of these feelings inside._

_'Cause I get weak in my knees,**  
><strong>Fall head over heels baby,**  
><strong>And every other cheesy cliché.**  
><strong>Oh, I'm swept off my feet,**  
><strong>Oh, my heart skips a beat.**  
><strong>But there's really only one thing to say:_

_God damn you're beautiful to me, ohhh**  
><strong>You're everything, yeah, that's beautiful**  
><strong>Yes to me, ohhh**  
><strong>Yes to me, ohhh_

_Yeah you're beautiful...**  
><strong>Yeah you're beautiful...**  
><strong>God damn, you're beautiful,**  
><strong>To me,**  
><strong>To me._

Harry and the rest of the band smiled. Draco just shook his head and whispered into Harry's ear.

"That was weak," harry laughed while he left the stage.

"I got to say both were beautiful in their own ways and I enjoyed them. Both bands just showed us a soft spot for their own music and it was amazing. Now I will give them a ten minute break before they go up once again. So stay tuned!" the crowd watched as chairs appeared in the Great Hall and small carriages with food appeared for them to eat.

Hermione smiled when Harry hugged her.

"You were great but not as amazing as I," Hermione laughed and hit him on the arm playfully.

"How about this we were both great in our own ways," Harry nodded.

"Actually now that I think about it...You were the best"

"Why thank you good sir," he kissed her softly. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"You ready for the next?"

"Of course I am!," replied Hermione. Harry shook his head.

"Just wanted to make sure," The rest of both bands appeared.

"That sure was a great performance," Ron said to Lavender.

"Of course I just don't know about you," Draco shook his head.

"We were great weren't we Gin?" asked Draco.

"Hm..Yeah..You can say that," they all laughed while Draco whined.

"Well boys the girls and I are going to go eat," the boys just nodded.

"Okay, we will get ready," the girls left them leaving the boy worried.

"Next round, they are going to kill us"

* * *

><p>"I got to say we were good," said Luna when she reached the food cart.<p>

"Yeah we were"

"But so were they"

"Next round we will show them real music," yelled Lavender.

"And show them what girls are made of," said Luna.

"With girl Power,"

"Yeah"

"Why are we here again?" asked Hermione forgetting why they were there in the first place.

"Who knows lets just get some water and get ready," they all nodded.

"Lets show them what we're made of"


	17. I Always Win!

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS VS. PHOENIX BOYS **

_**Hope y'all like this chapter! This is the second part of the is talent show. Its really fun getting to write this story but I feel kinda relieved that its about to end. Well this sequel is about to end. You know I really shouldn't even call this sequel its more like the second part of a series. Yeah, so this isn't a sequel anymore this is now the second book of my series. Either ways I need your help...again!**_

_**What song do you guys want Harry and Hermione to sing in the next chapter. I am stuck between 'Can I have this dance' or **_ _**'Don't go breaking my Heart' so please tell me what you guys want. And if you have any other songs you would think would suit them then tell me. Lastly, I know this 'book' of the series isn't done yet but I want to know what songs you would like to here someone sing. Just give me songs y'all like and I'll see if I could put them in the next sequel or maybe make room to put it in this story.**_

_**So with all my love (Not really) I got to go! PEACE!**_

In a dark room with no windows to bring in the sun light nor lights to bright up the room stood a young women with blonde hair. Her blue eyes seemed to filled with rage and a dark gleam took most part of them. Her smile wasn't a usual one instead it seemed rather evil and dangerous. She turned her head and looked towards another women.

She seemed to be much older then her. She had light brown hair that reached up to her shoulders and blue eyes as well. She wore a dark blue cloak. She walked briskly towards the girl. With a small smirk on her lips she spoke.

"It seems that I know a little secret," she began in a sing-song voice.

"And what is this secret," asked the other women who wore cloak however hers was gray.

"The mudblood, before she had gotten back together with Potter, was going to leave the Wizarding world including him," both women felt their smiles widen.

"Perfect! Its exactly what I was waiting for," the women with the blonde hair took out a book from behind a table. She opened carefully, searching for some thing in it.

"Here it is," she pointed her finger onto the page and showed the older women.

"You are very bright dear," she whispered. The women smirked in pride.

"All I have to do is put this spell on her then the fun will begin"

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course mother, she will be distracted and I will make my move!"

"I don't understand though...Why are you against her?"

"Mother have you not been listening to me! She thought she could steal Potter from me, but no, no one can beat me! Not even the mudblood shes pathetic compared to me!," she exclaimed. Her mother only shook her head.

"If shes so pathetic then how did she win you in a duel and-," she got cut off when she heard her daughter snapped at her.

"Shut Up!" she yelled in frustration.

"Don't you dare yell at me! I am your mother and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here!," the younger women sighed.

"Come on help me, we plan to strike tonight,"

* * *

><p>Harry felt his blood rush knowing that he was was about to be called upstage again. He felt a pair of arms around his waist. He turned his head and felt his green eyes melt into the chocolate brown eyes. He caressed her cheek.<p>

"'You ready," she spoke in a soft tone. He smiled and nodded.

"Just nervous after all I am going against my girlfriend," she shook her head and kissed his cheek gently, lingering for a moment. She pulled away and saw a couple golden specks jumping in Harry's green eyes.

"I love your eyes," she whispered. Harry however didn't say anything, he only stared into her eyes.

"They're nothing compared to yours," Hermione laughed.

"These are all brown and dull while yours are green and twinkling almost like Professor Dumbledore's," he chuckled.

"So I have to be like Dumbledore to be good enough for you," Hermione gave him a grin.

"I sure hope not," she whispered loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Harry hurry up!," yelled Neville from behind his drum set. Harry nodded and turned back to Hermione.

"I have to leave," Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"Hope you do great," Harry felt his body rush with emotions as Hermione pulled away. He felt as if something bad would happen that night he just wasn't sure. Hermione walked up to her band who were talking but was surprised when she felt lips on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed back feeling a surge of happiness. He pulled away and placed his forehead on hers.

"I had to do that," he left leaving Hermione confused yet happy. Ginny, Lavender and Luna all sighed.

"Why can't our boyfriends be like that!" said both Lavender and Ginny.

"Correction why can't my fiance be like that!"

* * *

><p>"And now students please get ready for round two in a minute," said a voice. The lights went down and the students yelled in excitement.<p>

"Last round we saw the last two contestants do one of the regular performances that we always have. This round is different. Every member of the band has to sing at least a line of the song or more. It doesn't matter what the song is about or anything besides that, its just to see how they work together like a team. After all they're a band and they should stick together.," the students just nodded not really caring.

"So to get on with lets bring out the first band..Please welcome "Phoenix Boys!"

Harry walked up the stage not feeling quite well. He didn't understand why but it seemed to be getting him. Harry felt no rush or butterflies he was just worried. The music began and the cu for him to start playing had just passed. Harry felt a rush when he thought he saw a dark cloak. He looked back his band who gave him confused expressions. He rolled his shoulders.

This time he began playing feeling himself getting used of it. Still thinking about the cloaked person.

_**(Music sounds better with You by Big Time Rush)**_

_Better with you, yeah...**  
><strong>_

_**(Draco)  
><strong>I try to write this down**  
><strong>The words just don't come out**  
><strong>It's hard to say how you feel**  
><strong>Been down the longest road**  
><strong>Said yes when I meant no**  
><strong>I lost control of the wheel**  
><strong>_

_**(Neville)  
><strong>Cause you know that**  
><strong>Things get so bad,**  
><strong>You've got my back**  
><strong>Make me wanna sing,**  
><strong>And girl I'm singing about you_

_**(Ron)  
><strong>No sweeter sound**  
><strong>Than what I've found**  
><strong>No perfect love**  
><strong>Could be more perfect than ours**  
><strong>_

_**(All)  
><strong>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like**  
><strong>Music sounds better with you baby**  
><strong>It feels right, it feels right**  
><strong>Everything's better with you**  
><strong>_

_**(Harry)  
><strong>I used to think that love**  
><strong>Was something fools made up**  
><strong>Cause all I knew was heart break**  
><strong>Woah I couldn't help myself,**  
><strong>Let this heart go through hell**  
><strong>There only so much a heart can take**  
><strong>_

_**(Neville)  
><strong>Cause you know that**  
><strong>Things get so bad,**  
><strong>You've got my back**  
><strong>Make me wanna sing,**  
><strong>And girl I'm singing about you_

_**(Ron)  
><strong>No sweeter sound**  
><strong>Than what I've found**  
><strong>No perfect love**  
><strong>Could be more perfect than ours_

_**(All)  
><strong>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like**  
><strong>Music sounds better with you baby**  
><strong>It feels right, it feels right**  
><strong>Everything's better with you**  
><strong>_

_**(Harry)  
><strong>Every song**  
><strong>Every rhyme**  
><strong>Every word is better with you**  
><strong>Everyday (Everyday)**  
><strong>All of the time (All of the time)**  
><strong>Every day**  
><strong>Music sounds better with you.**  
><strong>_

_**(Draco)  
><strong>She's my music enhancer**  
><strong>When the music plays, she's my dancer**  
><strong>When I'm around her everything's faster**  
><strong>Every question I have, she's the answer**  
><strong>I'm head over heels**  
><strong>Can't explain it, it's so surreal**  
><strong>When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like**  
><strong>_

_**(All)  
><strong>Everything's better with you**  
><strong>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like**  
><strong>Music sounds better with you baby**  
><strong>It feels right, it feels right**  
><strong>Everything's better with you**  
><strong>Oh baby it feels like, it feels like**  
><strong>Music sounds better with you baby**  
><strong>It feels right it feels right,**  
><strong>Everything's better with you**  
><strong>Music sounds better with you_

_Music sounds better with you..._

Harry felt himself smiling with his band but he kept a cautious eye out looking for anything suspicious. When they finally left the stage Harry let out a breath. He didn't know why he felt like that at all. When he neared the curtains he heard voices.

"You did great," congratulated a voice. Harry walked loser to it only to find his parents and Mrs. Granger.

"Harry!," exclaimed Lily. She took her son in her arms.

"What are you doing here?," he asked his parents.

"its the last show and we came to cheer for you all," Harry smiled.

"And who's this little guy?," Harry said when he reached Mrs. Granger. She hold a young baby with blue eyes and speckled brown hair. The boy looked up at Harry with curiosity.

"You must be Daniel," Harry put his finger in front of Daniel's little hand. He instantly took in interest to it tried to grab it. Harry moved it around laughing at the baby. Harry then heard Dumbledore presenting Griffin HeartBreakers. Hermione got up from where she was sitting and hugged her mother. She smiled at Harry.

"Wish me luck," with that she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to rock!," yelled Ginny through the microphone. The crowd responded loudly with cheers. Lavender smiled into her own mic.<p>

"You want us to rock!," Lavender yelled. The crowd again cheered.

"Well then lets rock," said Lune into her own microphone. Hermione smiled down at her microphone.

**(Misery Business by Paramore)**

_**(Ginny)**_

_I'm in the business of misery  
>Let's take it from the top<br>She's got a body like an hourglass  
>That's ticking like a clock<em>

It's a matter of time  
>Before we all run out<br>When I thought he was mine  
>She caught him by the mouth<p>

_**(Lavender)**  
>I waited eight long months<br>She finally set him free  
>I told him I can't lie<br>He was the only one for me_

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
>She's got it out for me<br>But I wear the biggest smile

_**(Hermione)**  
>Whoa, I never meant to brag<br>But I got him where I want him now  
>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<br>To steal it all away from you now_

But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<p>

_**(Luna)**  
>It just feels so good<br>_

_**(Lavender)**  
>Second chances they don't ever matter<br>People never change  
>Once a whore, you're nothing more<br>I'm sorry, that'll never change_

And about forgiveness  
>We're both supposed to have exchanged<br>I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
>Now look this way<p>

_**(Ginny)**  
>Well there's a million other girls<br>Who do it just like you  
>Looking as innocent as possible<br>To get to who_

They want and what they like  
>It's easy if you do it right<br>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

_**(Hermione)**  
>Whoa, I never meant to brag<br>But I got him where I want him now  
>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<br>To steal it all away from you now_

But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<p>

_**(Luna)**  
>It just feels so good<br>I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>And not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving<br>_

_**(Instrumental!)**_

_**(Hermione)**  
>Whoa, I never meant to brag<br>But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good_  
><em>'Cause I got him where I want him now<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would<em>  
><em>'Cause God, it just feels so<em>  
><em>It just feels so good<em>

Harry laughed when he saw Hermione's little brother giggling when the song ended. He had to say he was impressed especial with Ginny and Luna. Ginny was amazing at the guitar and Luna had a lovely voice. How come he never heard it before? He didn't know. Harry hugged Hermione when she got off of stage.

"You were great," he hugged her tighter when he remembered the person with the cloak.

"You were great as well, come on lets go talk with our parents," Hermione took Harry's hand. He spent the rest of the time he had to get ready for the duet with the family. Laughing at memories and catching up. Harry for that moment had lost the strange feelings had been going through. But that didn't mean it was going to end. No because there she stood with a cruel smile on her pale face. Her blue glimmering in danger and her blonde hair falling onto her shoulders.

"Its not over yet Granger. Krystal Jay always wins...Always!"_  
><em>


	18. I love you Hermione, Forever & Always

**GRIFFIN HEART BREAKERS VS. PHOENIX BOYS**

_**So I was planning on writing a chapter after this as the end but I knew I wanted to start the last part of the series as soon as possible so this is the last chapter. I promise y'all I'll try to write more often but right now my family is just going through a really bad time. My older brother is at the hospital and my older brother left the house after a fight between him and my father so at the moment my family is going crazy. I am planning on having the first chapter of "Griffin Heartbreakers Forever and Always" by this week so look up for that.**_

_**I promise you are all going to love it, I also believe that its going to be the funnest to write and read. So here it is the last chapter of "Griffin HeartBreakers vs. Phoenix Boys". Thanks DREWCREDDIE for the help go check out her page. So lets begin or should I say end?...**_

* * *

><p>Harry felt his hands getting sweaty. It was about time to go upstage for the last performance of the night, the one that counted the most to himself. Harry smiled a he remembered the last time he had sang a duet on the stage, how it had brought Hermione and himself closer than ever before. His smile faded when, once more that night, he saw a dark cloak appear and disappear in seconds. He truly was worried. He didn't understand why he kept seeing that nor why he felt as if that night would up in a disaster.<p>

He sighed and let his hand run through his dark locks. He turned his head to the stage where he heard Dumbledore stepping on stage. He knew it was time to get up there and sing. He looked at Hermione who was talking to her band rapidly, getting ready to go upstage herself.

"And we're back," announced Dumbledore as he looked at the microphone skeptically.

"I wonder how the muggle mics are different from ours," he inspected the microphone in deep thought until he heard a cough coming from the judging table. He only gave them a silly grin before turning back to the audience.

"Tonight we have seen two great bands preforming and now they shall show us what they really have. We had the idea for this round when the judges and me-" he was interrupted when he heard someone mutter "Judges and I."

"I meant the judges and I talked about our last talent show and discussed about the amazing from Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," he was once again interrupted but this time from the applause that came from the crowd.

"So we soon knew that we had to make it a requirement in this talent show, So now I present you two of the most talented students this school has had...Please welcome our ones and only Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Harry shook his head and walked up the stage feeling nervous. When he got on stage he saw Hermione smiling at him. He smiled back and took hold of his microphone carefully.

Hermione watched her band from behind the curtains waving at her, she wanted to laugh but instead she focused on the crowd.

**(Can I have this Dance by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens)**

_(Hermione)**  
><strong>Take my hand, take a breath**  
><strong>Pull me close and take one step**  
><strong>Keep your eyes locked on mine,**  
><strong>And let the music be your guide.**  
><strong>_

_(Harry)**  
><strong>Won't you promise me _

_(Hermione)_

_now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget_

_(Harry)**  
><strong>We'll keep dancing _

_(Hermione)_

_to keep dancing _

_(Both)_

_wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**  
><strong>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**  
><strong>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**  
><strong>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**  
><strong>Can I have this dance_

_(Harry)**  
><strong>Take my hand, I'll take the lead**  
><strong>And every turn will be safe with me**  
><strong>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**  
><strong>You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_(Harry)**  
><strong>And you can't keep us apart _

_(Hermione)_

_even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart_

_(Harry)**  
><strong>'Cause my heart is _

_(Hermione)_

_cause my heart is _

_(Both) _

_wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**  
><strong>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**  
><strong>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**  
><strong>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**  
><strong>Can I have this dance_

_(Both)**  
><strong>Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide**  
><strong>'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**  
><strong>Let it rain, let it pour**  
><strong>What we have is worth fighting for**  
><strong>You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**  
><strong>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**  
><strong>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**  
><strong>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**  
><strong>Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance**  
><strong>Can I have this dance**  
><strong>_

Harry smiled and hugged Hermione right on stage feeling sake in her arms like when he felt the first time they had sang together on that very same stage. Hermione hugged back and placed her head on his shoulder. The crowd kept clapping as Harry guided them both back to their families.

"The judges and I will now discuss the results. We will be back soon," with that the professors and the old champions left. Harry grinned at his family who congratulated them.

"You were great Harry better than Hermione," said Draco loud enough for Hermione to hear. Harry laughed at his friend.

"Thanks mate but no one can beat 'Mione," Hermione blushed and turned her attention back to her friends.

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore gave everyone a proud smile as he walked onto the stage. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones walked behind him with two pieces of parchment.<p>

"And now its time to announce our winners. Phoenix Boys please step on stage," the boys all gave each other weak grins before going up.

"Griffin Heartbreakers please step on stage," the girls nodded. Both band stood in front of the whole school feeling as nervous as ever, even though this was their second time being in the same position it still gave them butterflies. Hannah took the mic from Dumbledore and began speaking.

"The first round showed unbelievable talent that both bands have. However Susan and I believe that winner for the first round is...Phoenix Boys," the boys high fived each other.

Hermione mumbled softly at her band. "We're did good girls," the girls nodded and turned this time to Susan.

"For the second round we saw great cooperation between both band however one band did something risking and did it amazing, the winner for the second round is...Griffin Heartbreakers," the girls all sighed when they heard their name. The crowd clapped for them as they did for Phoenix Boys.

"And now the winner for this years talent show is...first we want to show you all something," Hermione looked at her band confused, she could only shrug.

"Last week asked both bands to tell us about their time they spent participating in the talent show, and here is what they said," a screen appeared behind both bands, all of them turned to see. There stood Professor Flitwick.

"Is this working? It is? Really? This is fascinating! Wait is that light supposed to be flashing?, Oh it is? Fine Fine...Okay hello students I am Professor Flitwick and I took sometime to record the band members with this muggle camera, lets begin," the screen went black for a couple second before showing Ron appeared on screen.

"So these muggles use this? Like a telvie?,"

"I think you're talking about a television Mr. Weasley," Ron nodded in amazement.

"Mr. Weasley what do you think about being in the talent show for the second year? I bet it feels great."

"Yeah, great, great, great...so you can use these to record everything I'm doing?"

"Yes Mister Weasley," Flitwick said rather annoyed.

"Now back to the questions...Do you enjoy playing music with your bass?"

"Sure I do but can you record anything on this?," said a hyper Ron.

"Okay we're done!," he exclaimed.

"No wait but how does this work," was heard before the screen want black again. Harry laughed at his friend in amusement."

"I just wanted to know how to use it," mumbled Ron. The screen changed again and this time Lavender was there.

"Hello Miss. Brown," greeted the professor.

"Hello Professor"

"So may I ask you some questions?"

"Sure you're my professor after all"

"How does it feel being in the talent show once again?," he asked.

"Great!, but now I don't have so much time to spend doing my hair. I mean have you seen my hair lately its terrible it may even look as bad as Hermione had it in first year," Hermione laughed at her friend. Lavender gave her a sheepish smile before looking at herself speaking into the camera.

"Well I think it looks rather pretty," commented Flitwick.

"Yeah but that's because Hermione's your favorite student. It wouldn't be a surprise if Hermione came to school half naked, you or professor McGonagall would still defend her. I call it favoritism! Favoritism I tell you!," Lavender yelled into the camera.

"Same thing with Harry and headmaster Dumbledore...I think I need a professor to show me favoritism...Maybe Professor Trelawney," she said to herself before the camera was once again shut off. The crowd once again laughed.

"Half naked?,' asked Ginny. Lavender shrugged with a sheepish smile playing on her lips.

The screen this time was focused on Draco Malfoy.

"Are you getting my good side?," he asked.

"I don't know which is your side Mr. Malfoy. Okay lets begin, How do you feel about the talent show?"

"Good I feel so lucky to have all my friends and blah blah blah...that is what I expect Potter to say," the camera shook as well as Flitwick's head.

"I however need to say that I look good in this don't I?," he said as he showed them his new robes.

"Yes you do Mr. Malfoy but-"

"You didn't even look at me," he accused.

"Of course I did, now-"

"No you didn't! You gave me the same look that Weasley gives me when hes not listening"

"Mr. Malfoy I would like to begin-" Draco left leaving the professor quiet.

"How can Weasley and Malfoy be friends?," he asked himself before it all went dark. This time Ginny appeared in front of the camera.

"Hello Miss. Weasley!"

"'Ello Professor," she greeted.

"I would like to ask some you some questions"

"Sure"

"How do you feel about being here once again in the talent show?"

"Good"

"Just good?"

"Yeah"

"What about your teammates how close are you to them?," Ginny shrugged.

"Close,"

"How close?"

"I don't know just close"

"Okay, next question. Do you believe you'll win?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"What? No!"

"Did Draco put you up to this?"

"Ms. Weasley I assure you he didn't"

"Well good, he better have not because if he did-" she was cut off and was replaced with Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom may I ask you some questions?" he nodded.

"How do you feel about being in the talent show?"

"I feel great!"

"Good, how about your engagement with Miss Lovegood?"

"Well it all started with-," he was also cut out before he started rambling. Luna.

"Professor?," asked Luna.

"Yes, dear?"

"I believe that nargles mating season begins today...you should be careful"

"Of course. You know I'm tired I think you should head to bed"

"Alright professor but be careful they are very mischievous" the screen changed and their was Harry Potter in front of it.

"Mr. Potter would you mind answering some questions?"

"Um, No?"

"How do you feel being in this talent show?"

"I feel good knowing that my band got this far but scared that if I win Hermione might hate me," he joked. The professor smiled.

"How do you feel about your band"

"I think we're trying our best by that I mean Draco keeps talking about how 'hot' he looks. Ron tries to eat whatever food we have and Neville just talks and talks about Luna. So we're doing great"

"How about the pressure?"

"I hate it! I already get it enough being the son of the Great James and Lily Potter but it in the end I admire the people who follow me"

"When are you going to drop in the big question to your special lady?"

"By that do you mean when I'm going to ask Hermione's hand in marriage?"

"What? I would never ask a student that!"

"You could just say its for her well being"

"That's right I can! So when will you ask her?"

"What I never said I would...Wait! No those weren't the right words now shes not going to believe I'm going to propose...Wait! Now shes going to know that I am and it won't be a surprise. I don't like this," he whined. Harry disappeared and Hermione was left there.

"You ready?"

"Of course I am professor"

"How do you feel about the talent show?"

"I feel relieved that the band has been able to make it this far"

"Do believe you'll win this year?"

"I don't know. We've practiced so much that I think that winning won't mean so much anymore"

"And your band?"

"They are my beast friends and its so much fun playing with them?"

"What about the essay that's due tomorrow?"

"Oh it was really- wait what? We have an essay! Why didn't I remember!"

"Ms. Granger I was joking"

"Oh I knew that," she began chuckling nervously.

"I think that's enough for today. Well those are the bands!" the screen went blank and the lights were soon turned on again. Both bands were laughing at each other as well as everyone else. However Hermione felt something struck her. She looked around but saw no one close enough to even touch her. Her head began to turn and her stomach made noises.

"And the winner for this ears talent show," began Headmaster Dumbledore but Hermione lost her hearing. She felt dizzy and weak. Her world kept turning over and over again trying to look unfazed.

"Griffin Heartbreakers!" however all Hermione could see at that moment as black.

"Hermione, Hermione!" yelled Ginny as she watched her best friend fall to the floor. The crowd went silent as Ginny and everyone else ran towards Hermione. Behind them stood a figure.

"Its working," she whispered to herself before leaving the school without a trace.

Harry cradled Hermione's head in his arms.

"What happened?," he asked softly towards the professors.

"We're not sure, lets take her to the hospital wing"

* * *

><p>In the hospital Poppy Pomfrey walked back and forth with portions and things they had never seen before.<p>

"I think what caused this accident was a spell," she said aloud.

"What spell?," asked Lavender who had tears running down her cheeks.

"It causes the victim to relive past memories...bad memories, it also causes them to have nightmares," Ginny shook her head and frowned.

"How long will this last?"

"We don't know"

Harry looked down at Hermione. He grabbed her hand and caressed.

"Be strong 'Mione, I'm here for you"

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes. Her body ached and her mind was filled with so much bed memories, she turned her head to see Harry there wearing his graduation robes.<p>

"Harry," she pushed him a bit trying to wake him up. He stirred for a bit but was able to crack an eye open.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Your awake!," hr said with joy filling all his senses.

"I missed graduation, didn't I?," Harry only sighed.

"yes"

"How was it?"

"Fine but you weren't there to make it perfect," Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"At least you attended it," he chuckled softly and took hold of her hand.

"You won"

"Won?, won what?"

"The talent show," Hermione shook her head.

"I don't feel like I won, after all I am in the hospital wing"

"Its getting late, I really should leave now," she nodded and gave him a sweet smile. He kissed her in the forehead and whispered softly "I Love you" before leaving through the doors.

* * *

><p>Harry sat inside the train resting his head the window, in his hand he had a a box with a a gold ring in it. He felt so nervous at the moment but as well a small grin played on his lips. He finally sighed and got all his courage it was time. He headed towards her carriage with butterflies flying around her stomach.<p>

"Its now or never," he said to himself. He was about to knock when he felt a pair of arms around him.

"Its time," was all heard before his mind was filled with an exotic taste that seemed familiar that came from the pair lips, before he could pull away he heard a gasp. He pushed the girl away and saw the love of his life staring at him. The ring he had in his hand fell to the floor crashing. His world broke apart hen he saw Hermione running away.

Running away from him.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe it. There he was kissing a women she had never seen before. He had finally done it, the last blow. There was no way of repairing it now, there just wasn't. She ran through the corridors of the train not knowing where she was going until she bumped into someone. It was Seamus. He looked at her with such care.<p>

"Hermione?," he asked softly before taking her into his arms as she cried her heart out. Seamus guided her into his carriage letting her cry for the rest of the ride not letting anyone in. Hermione was able to stop crying however her breaths ere shaky and uneasy.

"Its alright, Hermione," whispered Seamus into her ear, Hermione nodded.

"Seamus, lets leave...," Seamus seemed shocked at first until he remembered the night they had talked.

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yes, please," she pleaded.

"I promise you we'll leave. Everything will be behind us when we'll leave and I will make you happy," she sniffled.

"Thanks"

* * *

><p><em>My whole life waiting for the right time<br>To tell you how I feel.  
>Know I try to tell you that I need you.<br>Here I am without you.  
>I feel so lost but what can I do?<br>'Cause I know this love seems real  
>But I don't know how to feel. <em>

Harry walked out of the train watching the families being reunited. Harry saw his parents waving at him trying to get his attention but he payed no attention to them. He needed find Hermione to tell her it all had been a mistake. To finally ask her to marry him and become his wife. And he did find her, but she was with Seamus, who was holding her tight.

"Ready, Hermione?" Hermione nodded. Seamus took out his wand.

"Goodbye wizarding world," she said as she and Semus disappeared.

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain  
>And I break down as you walk away.<br>Stay, stay.  
>'Cause all my life I've felt this way<br>But I could never find the words to say  
>Stay, stay. <em>

"Hermione!," yelled Harry trying to catch her but she was gone leaving wind blowing softly around him, it only became worse as rain suddenly began pouring down, wetting all his clothes. He hadn't even noticed the families rushing home nor his parents and all his friends looking shocked. She was gone. It had all happened so fast just last night he had told her he loved her. Harry fell to the ground and watched the rain fall down at the spot that Hermione had just been on.

_Alright, everything is alright  
>Since you came along<br>And before you  
>I had nowhere to run to<br>Nothing to hold on to  
>I came so close to giving it up.<br>And I wonder if you know  
>How it feels to let you go? <em>

_'Maybe she just left for a day'_ said a voice in his head but he knew he was just trying to give himself hope. She was gone for good, and he couldn't stop her not this time. This time he couldn't hold her close and beg her to believe him, tell her that it had all been set up.

_You say goodbye in the pouring rain  
>And I break down as you walk away.<br>Stay, stay.  
>'Cause all my life I've felt this way<br>But I could never find the words to say  
>Stay, stay. <em>

He felt an arm on his shoulder. He knew it was Ron, his best mate. He looked at him seeing sympathy and lose in his blue eyes. Harry only felt weaker looking at his eyes, he couldn't help but finally let a sob come out. He cried in pain, loss and just plain stupidity. He had hurt without even knowing it.

_So change your mind  
>And say you're mine.<br>Don't leave tonight  
>Stay. <em>

"Come on, Harry lets go," said Ron trying to pull Harry up however Harry kept refusing. Ron sighed and sat beside him not caring that the rain was hitting him roughly.

_Say goodbye in the pouring rain  
>And I break down as you walk away.<br>Stay, stay.  
>'Cause all my life I've felt this way<br>But I could never find the words to say  
>Stay, stay. <em>

"If you love someone let them go,if they come back to you they're yours, if they don't they never were yours," Harry only cried more.

"Do you think she'll come back"

"I don't know mate, I don't know," Ron stood up and left his best friend. Harry put his hands in his pockets but was surprised when he saw the ring. It was still there in his hands. He took out and smiled.

"I'll find you Hermione," he spoke into the case.

_Stay with me, stay with me,  
>Stay with me, stay with me,<br>Stay, stay, stay, stay with me. _

He finally stood up and walked up to his family and friends who hugged him. He felt his parents motioning him to their car, ready to leave. He walked to catch up to them but starred back once more at the spot where Hermione had left with Seamus. He gripped the ring from his pocket and spoke with a grim smile.

"I love you Hermione, Forever and Always"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! I hope y'all liked the story I worked really hard on this and it was such a fun roller coaster to write. Get ready for more drama and the last segment of this series you will also find out hat happened to Krystal and her mum so that will be interesting. So I wish you a goodnight...or good day, whatever...PEACE!<strong>


End file.
